L'ombre du passé
by Serleena
Summary: Alors que le groupe est à la recherche d'une nouvelle plume, Fye retrouve un ancien amour. Comment vatil réagir ?
1. Arrivée hostile

**Bonjour les gens ! Voilà ma première fic sur Tsubasa. Je n'en ai vu que l'animé, mais ça m'a beaucoup plu. En espérant que vous l'aimerez aussi, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dans un ciel azur, un cercle apparut. Une espèce de goutte reflétant le ciel descendit, et éclata en libérant quatre personnes et une drôle de petite créature blanche aux longues oreilles.

" Nous voilà dans le nouveau monde !" clama Mokona perché sur l'épaule de Fye.

" Encore une fois, y'a pas l'air d'avoir grand-monde." constata Kurogane.

" Mokona, sens-tu la présence d'une plume dans les parages ?" demanda Shaolan.

Mokona se concentra un instant.

" Oui, il y en a bien une. Mais elle est vraiment loin."

" Le jour où tu nous feras atterrir juste devant toi !" reprit le grand brun.

" Allons Kuro-wan-wan ! Rien n'est simple dans la vie." intervint Fye en souriant comme toujours.

" T'ai-je déjà dit que tu me les brisais avec tes surnoms débiles ?"

" Ah bon ? Quand ça ?"

Shaolan jugea plus prudent de se mettre en route avant que ces deux-là ne se sautent à la gorge. Il observa un peu les lieux : ils se trouvaient dans une grande plaine. Le jeune archéologue commença donc à marcher, Sakura à ses côtés. Kurogane suivit en maudissant Fye jusqu'à la 695ème génération. Ils avancèrent en silence. Cela risquait de leur prendre du temps avant de trouver un village. Soudain, ils débouchèrent dans un endroit étrange : la terre était noire, des troncs calcinés se dressaient ici et là. Quelques crevasses étaient disséminées un peu partout, de même que des rochers.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?" dit Fye.

" A première vue on dirait un incendie. Mais ces fissures dans la terre, ces rochers ... ce n'est pas normal." répondit Shaolan.

" Ca me rappelle un champ de bataille." dit Kurogane.

" Mokona n'aime pas la guerre." intervint le manjuu.

Ils continuèrent à avancer. Kurogane avait vu juste : il s'agissait bien d'un champ de bataille. Devant eux étaient plantées des lances, des flèches, des boucliers jonchaient le sol. Il restait même quelques corps. Sakura porta une main à sa bouche devant un spectacle aussi sinistre. Elle n'avait jamais connu la guerre, ni même entendu parler. Mais à voir ce désordre elle en voyait toute l'horreur.

Le groupe décida de contourner le champ. La verdure revint, leur permettant d'oublier ce qu'ils venaient de voir temporairement. Shaolan était préoccupé. Ce monde semblait être en proie à un conflit violent et meurtrier.

La recherche de la plume s'avérait plus dangereuse que les fois précédentes. Toutefois il ne reculerait pas, guerre ou pas. Il faudrait simplement être plus prudent que d'habitude. Le chemin descendit. Ils arrivèrent dans une vaste clairière. Tout à coup le sol trembla. Le groupe s'arrêta.

" Un tremblement de terre ?" dit Fye.

" Pire que ça ! Une armée qui charge !" s'exclama Kurogane.

Ils suivirent son regard, pour découvrir une mer de cavaliers arriver vers eux à grande vitesse.

" Là-bas ! Il y en a d'autres !" s'exclama Mokona en pointant à l'opposé.

De l'autre côté déboulait une seconde armée.

" Merde ! Faut qu'on décampe et vite !" dit Kurogane.

Ils se trouvaient pile entre les deux groupes. Ils se mirent à courir, espérant pouvoir se mettre hors d'atteinte avant que les armées n'entrent en conflit.

" Ils se rapprochent de plus en plus ! On va être pris en tenailles !" s'écria Fye.

" Shaolan-kun !" dit Sakura.

" Ne vous en faites pas hime ! Tout se passera bien." répondit Shaolan.

Mais il n'y croyait pas lui-même. Les deux armées avançaient bien trop vite pour qu'ils aient le temps de s'abriter. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent au coeur du combat. Il ne leur resta plus qu'à se frayer un chemin sans se faire trop cabosser, ou pire, perforer. Kurogane prit la tête, envoyant valdinguer ceux qui se trouvait sur sa route grâce à une attaque spéciale avec son sabre. Fye et Shaolan faisaient rempart autour de Sakura.

" Au feu !" s'écria Mokona.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Des flammes jaillirent de partout. En regardant plus attentivement, Fye s'aperçut qu'elles provenaient en fait des soldats d'une armée.

" Intéressant." dit-il avant d'assommer un gars.

Soudain, une puissante bourrasque sema le trouble autour d'eux. Le vent les renversa. Au même moment le sol trembla, et une grosse crevasse s'ouvrit.

" HIME !" s'exclama Shaolan.

Sakura se trouvait de l'autre côté de la crevasse. Et elle était terrorisée. Des trombes d'eau tombèrent à ses côtés, l'obligeant à s'éloigner davantage. Shaolan franchit la crevasse pour la retrouver.

" Kuropon t'es où ?" appela Fye.

" Fye attention derrière !" dit Mokona.

Le blond se retourna juste à temps pour parer un coup d'épée. Il avait eu l'occasion d'en ramasser une quelques instants auparavant. Son adversaire le frappa plusieurs fois. Fye le frappa du pieds au ventre, et partit à la recherche de Kurogane.

" WOW !" s'exclama-t-il en voyant une grosse gerbe d'eau passer juste devant lui.

Il lui fallut également esquiver un torrent de feu. Attaqué de partout, Fye ne parvint plus à localiser ses compagnons. Mokona se planqua dans une poche de son manteau.

* * *

Shaolan paniquait de plus en plus. Où était Sakura ? Il devait la trouver et les autres aussi, ils devaient absolument quitter cet endroit. Mais où était-elle ? Il craignait de plus en plus de la retrouver inanimée sur le sol. Le jeune homme ne cessait de l'appeler, mais avec le fracas des armes et les rugissements des guerriers, impossible de se faire entendre. Comme il était plus petit que la plupart des soldats, personne ne faisait attention à lui. Sans compter qu'ils étaient bien trop occupés à se charcuter pour se soucier d'un gamin. Il put donc avancer sans trop de difficultés, continuant d'appeler sa princesse.

" RAAAAAAH !" entendit-il soudain.

Un homme lui fonçait dessus, sabre au clair. Shaolan bloqua avec le sien.

" De quelle contrée tu viens toi ? T'as l'air bien jeune." lui dit son adversaire.

" Je viens juste d'arriver dans ce monde."

Les lames s'entrechoquèrent un moment. Shaolan ne remercierait jamais assez Kurogane de lui avoir appris le maniement du sabre. Il tint tête à son adversaire, et finit même par briser l'arme de celui-ci. Mais le soldat ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant. Il tendit une main, et Shaolan fit littéralement un vol plané. Il atterrit lourdement sur le sol. En se redressant, il découvrit son adversaire aux prises avec un autres. Shaolan décida de ne pas s'en mêler. Poour le moment, seule Sakura l'inquiétait.

Kurogane faisait sensation sur le terrain. Avec ses attaques de ninja il avait terrassé plus d'un homme rien qu'à lui seul. Après s'être débarrassé de nouveaux opposants, il partit à la recherche des autres. Grâce à sa haute taille il pouvait voir par-dessus les casques des soldats. Tout en écartant un adversaire de temps à autres, il tenta de repérer ses compagnons.

" _J'y arriverais jamais avec une telle pagaille. J'espère seulement qu'ils n'ont rien. Et la gamine là-dedans ! Si le petit ne la trouve pas à temps, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau._" pensa le ninja.

Il ne vit pas arriver une gerbe d'eau qui l'envoya buter contre un arbre. Il ne lâcha pas son arme pour autant, et elle lui servit à fendre en deux la vague qui lui arrivait dessus. Un soldat tendit les mains en face, et plusieurs petits rubans d'eau claquèrent, cherchant à l'atteindre. Mais n'est pas qui veut qui peut le toucher. Kurogane se releva bien vite, et tout en parant du sabre les fouets liquides, il se rua vers son adversaire. Le soldat se baissa à temps pour éviter de se faire trancher la carafe. Il parvint à emprisonner le ninja dans un tourbillon d'eau. Kurogane suffoquait. Il devait sortir de là en vitesse avant de se faire noyer.

Mais la force du courant l'encerclant l'empêchait pratiquement de bouger. Mort noyé ... quelle disgrâce.Tout à coup il se retrouva à l'air libre. Il aspira plusieurs goulées d'air. Son adversaire venait d'être attaqué par quelqu'un d'autre. Kurogane jura, et s'éloigna. A peine eut-il fait quelques pas qu'il sentit une douleur à la nuque. Et ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

Fye brisa la lance de son adversaire, et l'envoya faire un tour au pays des songes. Un de moins. Seulement, le magicien était de plus en fatigué. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir encore longtemps à ce rythme. Et avec tout ce monde autour de lui, impossible de se mettre au abris.

" Fye ! Tout va bien ?" demanda Mokona en sortant la tête de sa poche.

" Mais oui Moko-chan ! sourit le blondinet. Reste bien à l'abri."

" Puu !"

Mokona replongea. Fye grimaça. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon du tout ça. Un monde en guerre ... il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça. Il décida d'opérer un repli vers les arbres. C'était ça ou se faire massacrer.Le magicien eut alors l'idée de passer par la voie des airs. Enfin en quelque sorte. Il bondit sur un soldat courbé, et commença à marcher sur les têtes des soldats.

" Je trouverais ça drôle si ce n'était pas aussi dangereux." dit-il.

Les arbres étaient proches. Encore quelques efforts et ... il sentit qu'on l'attrapait par une cheville. On le tira en arrière et il chuta.

" OURF !"

" AIE !" ajouta Mokona.

" Et tu croyais aller où comme ça toi ?" demanda un colosse qui tenait une hache sur son épaule.

Il brandit son arme, s'apprêtant à le trancher en deux. Fye écarquilla les yeux. Il aperçut ensuite une chose blanche bondir sur le bras du colosse, et le mordre.

" Waïeuh !" s'exclama l'autre en lâchant Fye.

" Mokona !" s'exclama le blond.

La petite bête avait roulé hors de sa poche. Voyant son ami en danger, il était intervenu. Le colosse rugit de rage et attrapa Mokona par les oreilles. Fye intervint : d'une pirouette arrière il frappa le géant et le renversa. Mokona sauta dans les bras du magicien.

" Teme ! Tu va voir !" s'exclama le géant.

" Oups." dit Fye.

Le colosse avança une main, dans laquelle apparut une boule de feu. Fye remit Mokona dans sa poche. Puis il s'appliqua à éviter le bombardement de l'armoire à glace. Mais l'une d'elle le toucha au ventre. La force de l'impact le projeta contre un arbre. Fye glissa inconscient. Mokona sortit, désorienté.

" Fye ! Fye réveille-toi ! Fyyyye !" appela-t-il.

Il secoua comme il put le magicien, mais il ne bougea pas. Le colosse, pensant s'être débarrassé de lui, repartit à l'assaut. Mokona chouinait, n'arrivant pas à ranimer son ami. La bataille dura encore longtemps, jusqu'à qu'un des deux camps batte en retraite. Le paysage était devenu comme l'autre que nos amis avaient croisé un peu avant. Le soleil se couchait. Mokona aperçut soudain des gens qui parcouraient le champ de bataille. Ils examinaient les soldats, sans doute pour trouver des survivants. Trois d'entre eux s'approchèrent de Fye, toujours inconscient.

Mokona se mit devant lui bras écartés. Malgré sa petite taille, il était bien résolu à défendre le blond. L'une des personnes se pencha vers lui, et lui sourit avec bienveillance. Sentant qu'on ne leur voulait pas de mal, Mokona baissa les bras.

" Bonjour. D'où viens-tu petite créature ?"

" Mokona vient de très loin, et il voyage avec ses amis. Nous sommes arrivés dans ce monde remplis de méchants, et mon ami est blessé." répondit la peluche.

" Les pauvres ! Ils se sont retrouvés en pleine guerre." dit un homme.

Celui qui avait parlé à Mokona posa deux doigts sur le cou de Fye.

" Il est vivant, mais il faut le soigner au plus vite. La blessure qu'il a au flanc est plutôt mauvaise."

" Dans ce cas on l'emmène chez nous." dit le troisième homme.

Tous trois soulevèrent Fye avec précaution, et le portèrent vers un chariot. Mokona suivait ce petit monde aussi vite que lui permettaient ses petites pattes. L'un des hommes l'aida à monter dans le chariot à côté de son ami.

" Et mes autres amis, il faut les trouver !" dit Mokona.

" Nous n'avons pas le temps. Si on ne se dépêche pas l'état de ton ami va s'aggraver."

Un autre s'installa devant, et fit partir le véhicule. Les autres commencèrent à déshabiller Fye pour le soigner. On lui fit un pansement de fortune.

" Il nous faudrait un baume d'Inouria, mais je crois savoir que nous sommes en rupture de stock."

" Dans ce cas, c'est directement dans la contrée de l'air qu'il faut aller."

" Compris." fit le conducteur.

Il lança son cheval au galop. Mokona sautilla vers l'arrière, et regarda d'un air inquiet le champ de bataille qui s'éloignait. Pourvu que les autres aillent bien.


	2. Le pays d'Aeris

**Je poste la suite de ma fic, en espérant que des gens viendront la lire ( chibi eyes ). Sinon, merci pour le premier com et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Fye ouvrit doucement les yeux. Sa vue était floue, mais s'éclaircit peu à peu. Surtout quand une tête blanche envahit son champ de vision.

" Fye ! Tu es réveillé !" s'exclama Mokona.

" Hé Mokona ! Content de te revoir. Dis-moi, où sommes-nous ?" interrogea-t-il.

" Mokona ne sait pas trop. Des gens gentils ont ramassé Fye sur le champ de bataille, l'on emmené ici et l'on soigné." répondit la petite bête blanche.

" Le champ de bataille ... où sont les autres ?"

" Je ne sais pas, Mokona ne les ai pas vus."

Fye n'entendit pas une porte s'ouvrir. Une jeune femme s'approcha de lui.

" Ah ça y est vous êtes réveillé."

Il tourna la tête pour découvrir qui s'adressait à lui. Le magicien eut un choc en la découvrant. Ce visage, ces grands yeux verts, et cette voix ... ça ne pouvait pas être ...

" Lu ... Luna c'est toi ?" demanda-t-il en se redressant.

Sa blessure au flanc le fit grimacer de douleur. La jeune femme qui venait de poser le plateau qu'elle portait, le recoucha.

" Doucement, vous n'êtes pas encore en état de vous lever." dit-elle.

Fye le regarda avec étonnement. La jeune femme ressemblait en tout point à une autre qu'il avait connu dans son monde.

" Comment savez-vous que je m'appelle Luna ?" reprit-elle.

" Euh ... vous ressemblez énormément à quelqu'un que je connais." dit Fye.

" Ah. Et vous quel est votre nom ?"

" Fye. Fye D. Flowright."

" Fye ... c'est étrange j'ai l'impression de vous connaître. On ne s'est pas déjà vu ?"

Le blond préféra ne rien dire. Si elle savait. Mokona sauta sur les genoux de Luna, tout joyeux.

" Bonjour petite peluche !" sourit-elle en lui attrapant les bras.

Mokona fit aller ses bras de gauche à droite en chantonnant. Fye observa Luna. Brune aux cheveux longs, de grands et magnifiques yeux verts, un joli sourire. Elle portait un haut blanc à manches courtes, bordé de mauve et laissant le ventre libre. Le bas était en fait une jupe longue fendue sur un côté, elle aussi avec des bords mauves, et des sandales. Un petit cristal brillant suspendu à une chaîne d'argent ornait son cou.

" Vous ne mangez pas ?" questionna Luna.

" Hein ? Ah eeuuh si ! Pardon !

Fye s'assit, appuyé sur son oreiller, et attrapa le plateau contenant un délicieux petit-déjeuner. Luna chatouillait le ventre de Mokona qui riait aux éclats. Il semblait très bien s'entendre avec elle.

" Dites-moi ... où sommes-nous exactement ?" demanda Fye.

" Dans le pays d'Aeris, la contrée de l'air. Ce sont des gens de mon peuple qui vous ont amenés ici hier. Votre peluche m'a ensuite raconté que vous et vos amis vous êtes retrouvés en plein coeur d'un affrontement."

" Oui. Nous venions tout juste d'arriver."

" Eh bien on peut dire que ça a commencé fort. Voyez-vous notre monde se divise en quatre grandes régions : Aeris, Aquarya, Terrus et Pyrris, respectivement les contrées de l'air, de l'eau, de la terre et du feu. Chaque habitant d'une région maîtrise un élément. Ici c'est bien sûr l'air. Autrefois nos quatre régions étaient en paix, nous avions de bons rappport. Mais depuis près de deux ans, la région du feu est entrée en guerre contre les autres, sans qu'on en connaisse la raison. Et puis ... on dirait qu'ils sont devenus plus forts." raconta Luna.

" C'est-à-dire ?"

" Leur feu est différent. Il peut se rapprocher de la lave en fusion. Et quand quelqu'un est blessé, ce n'est plus une simple brûlure : le feu ronge la peau et finit par tout consumer dans le corps. Les habitant de Terrus, qui sont de grands guérisseurs, ont heureusement trouvé un remède efficace. Mais avec cette guerre, ils doivent en produire en quantité industrielle, et ils craignent une pénurie des ingrédients. Si jamais ça arrive, nous sommes perdus."

Fye baissa les yeux. La plume de Sakura devait certainement être tombée dans la contrée du feu, ce qui expliquerait la situation de ce monde. Il acheva son petit-déjeuner. Luna faisait à présent sauter Mokona en l'air, ce qui l'amusait tout autant que les chatouilles.

" Est-ce que par hasard il y aurait d'autres étrangers comme moi ici ?" demanda le blond.

" Non pas que je sache. Les blessés arrivent du camp dans cet hôpital, et vous êtes le seul que j'aie vu. D'ailleurs, je dois mettre un peu de baume sur votre blessure."

Luna posa Mokona sur le lit où se trouvait Fye. Elle sortit de la pièce en emmenant le plateau.

" Fye a l'air tout triste." remarqua Mokona en grimpant sur ses jambes.

" Ce n'est rien, je m'inquiètes pour les autres." sourit Fye.

" Mokona sent qu'il y a autre chose. Un chagrin enfoui."

Fye détourna le regard.

" Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je préfère ne pas en parler."

" Puu ?"

Mokona le regarda un instant, puis s'assit à côté de lui, entre son bras. Fye lui caressa pensivement la tête. Quel choc il avait eu en voyant Luna ! Pour un peu il se serait jeté dans ses bras. Il porta une main à l'anneau autour de son cou, habituellement bien caché sous ses habits. Il se revit dans un jardin fleuri, en compagnie d'une femme ressemblant à Luna. Fye faisait apparaître un bouquet de fleurs, qu'il changea en papillons multicolores sous le regard émerveillé de la jeune femme. Il l'entendait encore son rire joyeux.

" Voilà ! J'ai tout ce qu'il faut." fit Luna en entrant.

Elle s'assit au bord du lit, et commença à défaire les bandages du blond. Puis elle appliqua une crème sur la plaie. Fye frissonna à son contact. Elle massa un moment, puis remit les pansement.

" Quand pourrais-je me lever ?" interrogea Fye.

" Demain. Je viendrais mettre du baume entre-temps." répondit Luna en fermant le petit pot.

" Luna ! On vole ?" demanda Mokona en sautant sur son épaule.

" D'accord. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, tirez sur le petit cordon là."

Elle désigna une cordelette près du mur, à côté de sa main gauche.

" Merci beaucoup." sourit Fye.

" A tout à l'heure, je vous emprunte votre peluche !"

" Pas de souci !"

Luna sortit, emmenant un Mokona surexcité. Dès qu'elle eut refermé la porte, Fye se rembrunit. Il remonta la couverture sur son visage en gémissant. Son coeur lui faisait mal, davantage que la blessure qu'il avait reçue. La vue de cette fille lui rappelait tant de souvenirs, heureux ou douloureux. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être content de la revoir ou non. Lui qui faisait tout pour ne pas penser à son passé, voilà qu'il venait de se rappeler à lui d'une façon pour le moins brutale.

Fye baissa la couverture jusqu'à ses yeux, et soupira.Vers midi, Luna et Mokona furent de retour. Mokona sauta sur Fye, qui retint un cri de douleur.

" Mokona a volé Fye-san !" clama-t-il.

" Super." articula le magicien.

* * *

Une infirmière passa déposer le déjeuner. Luna prit le plateau qu'elle déposa sur les cuisses du blessé, il la remercia avec un sourire très doux qui la fit légèrement rosir.

" _Quels beaux yeux il a ! De vrais saphirs ! Il est vraiment kawaïï._" pensa-t-elle.

" Luna, tu mange avec nous ?" demanda Mokona.

" Non, je vais au réfectoire." sourit-elle.

" Mais tu reviens ? Mokona veut encore voler." dit la peluche d'un ton suppliant.

" Allons Mokona, Luna a sûrement d'autres gens à voir." intervint Fye.

La petite créature eut air tout chagrin, qui les fit sourire tous les deux. Luna sortit.

" Il faudrait voir à retrouver les autres rapidement, j'espère qu'ils n'ont rien." dit Fye sérieusement.

" Kuropon s'en sûrement sortit, il est très fort. Et Shaolan-kun aussi." dit Mokona en piochant dans l'assiette de son ami.

" Oui, mais Sakura en revanche ..."

Mokona acquiesça, et porta une feuille de salade à sa bouche. Après le repas, Fye joua une partie de l'après-midi avec Mokona. Le manjuu lui raconta son vol avec Luna d'un ton émerveillé. La région était vaste, et nombreux étaient les habitants qui se déplaçaient en volant. Vers quatre heures, Luna revint les voir.

" LUNA !" cria Mokona en se jetant sur elle.

Elle l'accueillit gentiment, et frotta son nez contre le visage de la peluche.

" Eh bien ! Y'avait des ressorts dans la nourriture ou quoi ?" rit-elle.

Elle se rendit ensuite auprès du blond, et s'enquit de sa santé.

" Ca peut aller." répondit Fye.

Luna s'assit, et à la demande de Mokona le fit léviter grâce à son pouvoir de l'air. Elle le promena dans la pièce, et lui fit faire quelques cabrioles.

" Se goya se goya se goya !" s'exclama-t-il en frappant dans ses pattes.

" Luna ?" appela Fye.

" Hm ?"

" Pensez-vous qu'un étranger puisse contrôler un élément ?"

" Bonne question. Oh je crois que ça peut se faire. Le tout est de savoir lequel vous correspond." répondit-elle.

" J'me balance ! J'me balance ! Comme un ballon ! M. le vent, soufflez, soufflez ! Soufflez plus fort !" chanta Mokona à tue-tête.

" Et si c'est le même que le vôtre, pourriez-vous m'apprendre à m'en servir ?" continua Fye.

" Voui bien sûr !"

Mokona passa entre eux en faisant la roue et en riant comme une baleine. Fye se disait qu'il arriverait sans peine à maîtriser un élément, mais si Luna lui servait de professeur, il pourrait passer un peu de temps avec elle. Car malgré ce qu'elle lui rappelait, Fye voulait la revoir. Elle lui avait manqué cet après-midi.

" Demain on verra comment vous vous sentez, et si vous pouvez vous lever nous irons voir un des Sages pour qu'il nous dise quel est votre élément." reprit Luna.

Fye acquiesça. Luna reporta ses yeux émeraude sur lui. Passer un peu de temps avec un homme aussi beau, il y avait de quoi se réjouir. La jeune femme fit atterrir Mokona sur ses genoux, et lui caressa la tête.

" Vous ne m'avez pas dit d'où vous veniez au fait." dit-elle.

" De loin."

" D'accord ! C'est où loin ?" sourit Luna.

" Mon monde s'appelait Ceres. J'en suis parti pour ... raisons personnelles."

" Bien. J'epère que vous vous plairez ici le temps que vous resterez."

" Oh y'a pas de raison. Et il y en a au moins un qui est ravi." répondit Fye en regardant Mokona.

" Puuu !"

Luna sourit, fit une bise à Mokona dont les joues rosirent.

" Je vais voir si je trouve un jeu de société, on jouera tous les trois d'accord ?" proposa-t-elle.

" Woui !" fit la peluche.

Il fit un salto et retomba sur les genoux de Fye. Celui le prit et le mit à hauteur de son visage.

" Dis donc toi, je t'ai jamais vu aussi affectueux avec une personne." dit-il.

" Mais Luna-chan est très gentille avec Mokona ! Et Mokona adore voler !" répondit la bestiole.

" C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, oui !" sourit Fye.

Luna revint avec une boîte sous un bras. Fye se décala pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir et installer le jeu. La partie commença.

" Fye est chez Mokona ! Tu me dois 500 lins !"

" Encoooore ?!"

Fye lui donna le billet, et lança les dés. Il déplaça ensuite son pion.

" Vous devez être quelqu'un qui aime beaucoup ses amis, M. Flowright." commenta Luna.

" Vous pouvez m'appeler Fye. Et pourquoi cette remarque ?"

" Oh ben ... ça doit bien faire cinq fois de suite que vous tombez soit chez moi soit chez Mokona. C'est 700 lins."

" -- ..."

" Ah là là c'est beau l'amitié tout de même !" reprit Luna en prenant le billet.

" Huhuhuhu !" fit Mokona.

Fye sourit, et passa les dés à la brunette. Ils jouèrent ainsi pendant des heures. Luna décida d'arrêter la partie vers sept heures du soir, l'heure du dîner. Toutefois elle laissa le jeu près du lit. Elle mit ensuite un peu de crème sur la plaie de Fye.

" Allez, je reviendrais demain matin. Passez une bonne nuit tous les deux." dit-elle en s'étirant.

Mokona sauta dans ses bras et lui fit une bise.

" Bonne nuit Luna."

" Bonne nuit petite peluche, fais de beaux rêves !"

Elle posa Mokona à coté de Fye.

" A demain." lui dit-elle doucement.

" A demain Luna." répondit Fye sans parvenir à cacher une note de tendresse dans sa voix.

Luna franchit la porte et leur fit un petit signe de la main.

" Bien ! On mange et après je veux ma revanche Moko-chan !" dit Fye.

" Puu !"


	3. Apprentissage

**Ce ( censuré ) de site bugue. Je dois faire quelques manip pour que vous ayez la suite. Merci à tous celles et ceux qui suivent, aprdon pour le retard et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le lendemain lorsque Fye ouvrit les yeux, le petit déjeuner était déjà servi. Mokona dormait encore. Le blond attrapa le plateau, réserva une part pour le manjuu et déjeuna. Ensuite, il tenta de se lever. Il avait encore un peu mal, mais pouvait marcher. Au moment où il atteignait la porte de sa chambre, Luna l'ouvrit.

" Ah. Bonjour." sourit-elle.

" Bonjour Luna."

" Je vous ait apporté des habits de chez nous." annonça-t-elle en lui tendant un paquet.

" Merci. Entrez donc, je vais me changer dans la salle de bain." dit Fye en s'écartant pour la laisser entrer.

" D'accord."

Luna alla vers le lit, où Mokona dormait. Elle passa une main sur la tête de la petite bête.

" Puu ? Oh Luna !" s'exclama-t-il en se réveillant.

Il lui sauta dans les bras. Elle le câlina un moment. Fye sortit de la salle de bain. Il arborait une tunique bleu pâle longue jusqu'aux chevilles, nouée sur le côté et avec des manches assez larges. Il avait chaussé le même genre de sandales que Luna.

" Ca vous très bien ! Allez venez, je vais vous faire visiter un peu." sourit-elle.

Fye sourit, et la suivit. En passant elle lui fit signer la feuille de sortie. Les rues de la ville étaient animées. Malgré le conflit, les gens paraissaient joyeux. Le blond leva un instant la tête, et découvrit des gens qui volaient, transportant parfois quelque chose, des mères tenant leurs enfants par la main. Il trouva ce spectacle amusant, tout comme Mokona.

" Salut Luna ! Content de voir que tu sors un peu !" entendirent-ils.

" Salut Yang ! Je promène un ami !" répondit Luna.

Un marchand s'approcha du petit groupe.

" Ah mais je vous reconnais ! Je vous ai ramassé sur le champ de bataille l'autre jour !"

" Oh, merci. Vous m'avez sûrement sauvé la vie." dit Fye.

" Pfff mais non. C'est la miss qu'il faut remercier, c'est elle qui vous a soigné."

Fye adressa un sourire à la jeune femme. Ils bavardèrent un moment avec le marchand, puis continuèrent leur route. Luna se tourna vers Fye :

" Vous avez déjà volé ?" demanda-t-elle.

" J'en ai eu l'occasion oui. Pourqoi ?"

" Parce que vu que la demeure des Sages est assez loin, le mieux c'est d'y aller par la voie des airs. Donnez-moi la main." répondit-elle.

Fye se sentit rougir, et tendit sa main. Luna s'en saisit, et ils décollèrent. Ils s'élevèrent haut au-dessus de la ville. Mokona poussa un cri de joie.

" Ca va ?" demanda Luna.

" Oui oui ! Tout va bien." sourit le magicien.

Il avait juste le coeur qui battait un peu fort, vu qu'il la tenait par la main. De temps à autre ils croisaient une personne venant en sens inverse. Après quelques minutes de vol, un château apparut. Sans doute la demeure des Sages, pensa Fye. Luna amorça une descendre, et se posa à l'entrée.

" Bonjour, nous souhaiterions rencontrer un Sage." dit-elle à un garde.

" Attendez ici."

Le garde ouvrit la grande grille en fer forgé, et disparut dans la bâtisse.

" L'endroit a l'air fortifié." remarqua Fye.

" Oui, il y a des documents précieux ici. Nous sommes du genre pacifiques, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent." répondit Luna.

Le garde revint accompagné d'une dame d'une quarantaine d'années. Elle leur demanda la raison de leur visite.

" C'est pour ce jeune homme. Il vient d'arriver dans notre monde, et voudrait découvrir son élément." expliqua Luna en désignant Fye.

" Ah je vois. Très bien, vous pouvez entrer."

Elle ouvrit la grille. En parcourant un des couloirs du château, Fye regarda les tableaux accrochés ici et là. Ils représentaient les Sages au cours des siècles. D'autres personnes feuilletaient des livres dans une pièce, discutaient au sujet d'un projet quelconque, ou s'entrainaient avec leur élément. Ils grimpèrent un escalier, et la quadragénaire frappa à une porte en bois.

" Entrez !"

" Sage Mauren, ces jeunes gens souhaitent vous rencontrer. L'un d'eux a besoin de connaître son élément." annonça-t-elle.

Le Sage se tourna. Il était âgé, mais ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Il observa les jeunes gens, et leur fit signe d'approcher. La femme les laissa avec Mauren.

" Je suppose que c'est ce jeune homme qui veut connaître son pouvoir." dit-il en observant Fye à travers ses binocles.

" C'est exact Sage." répondit Luna.

" Voyons cela."

Il ôta le médaillon qu'il portait, et le posa sur le front du jeune homme avant de fermer les yeux. Le bijou brilla un court instant.

" C'est un fils de l'air." annonça Mauren.

" Tant mieux, je vais pouvoir lui apprendre quelques petites choses." dit Luna.

Le Sage remit son médaillon, et nos deux amis, enfin trois avc Mokona, prirent congé. Ils revinrent à la ville.

* * *

Luna le conduisit près de chez elle. Sa grand-mère le logerait le temps que Fye resterait. Les jeunes gens allèrent dans le jardin.

" Bien ! Je vais commencer par vous apprendre à faire remonter votre pouvoir." annonça Luna.

Elle disposa quelques bouteilles vides sur le sol, et revint vers Fye. Mokona les observait, assis sur la clôture en bois délimitant le jardin.

" L'air fait partie de vous. Il est partout on peut donc s'en servir à volonté. Il permet de voler entre autres, mais également de soulever des objets." dit-elle les yeux clos.

En parlant elle fit souffler un petit vent qui l'enveloppa, faisant voltiger ses cheveux et ses habits.

" Concentrez-vous ... laissez votre élément vous envahir. Sentez sa force."

Fye se concentra, et à l'instar de son professeur créa un souffle autour de lui. Luna le félicita pour ce début prometteur. Elle lui montra ensuite comment modeler l'air, en réguler la puissance. Ceci mis en pratique, Luna se tourna vers les cibles un peu plus loin. D'un mouvement souple du poignet, elle les fit quitter le sol et venir à elle. Fye reprit l'exercice.

" Eh bien vous êtes doué ! Vous n'auriez pas déjà eu des pouvoirs, par hasard ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Vous êtes perspicace." sourit Fye.

" Dans ce cas, on va passer à la phase deux."

Luna décolla, bientôt rejointe par le magicien. Ils s'envolèrent juste au-dessus de la maison.

" Essayez de m'attraper pour voir."

Luna s'élança. Le blond la poursuivait de près, et découvrit qu'elle était habile à ce petit jeu. Elle lui glissait entre les doigts comme une anguille. Les loopings et autres cabrioles n'avaient aucun secret pour la brune. Mais Fye ne se laissa pas impressionner. Il accéléra un peu, et passa au-dessus de Luna. Elle ralentit pour se retrouver derrière. C'est alors qu'il opéra un demi-tour, et faillit la coincer. Luna se laissa tomber avant de s'arrêter. Fye fit la même chose, et la poussa.

Ils atterrirent sur le toit de la maison. Le blond passa une main sur la joue de la brune, qui se trouvait allongée.

" Je ne vous ai pas fait mal ?" demanda-t-il, penché sur elle.

" N ... non." répondit Luna, les joues rouges.

" Tant mieux. Ca m'ennuierait vraiment de blesser une aussi jolie jeune femme, et qui a été si gentille avec moi." reprit le blond.

Il caressa sa joue avec le pouce, souriant doucement. Fye se sentait incapable de se détacher d'elle. Il fallut un long moment avant qu'il ne se décide à la relâcher. Ils se posèrent sur la terre ferme, gênés. Mokona ricana. Luna n'osa pas croiser le regard du magicien.

" Bon. Vous maîtrisez le vol, c'est déjà bien. Voyons maintenant si vous savez vous battre." dit-elle.

" D'accord."

Luna lui fit de nouveau face. Un silence s'installa. Luna attaqua en première, avec une tornade horizontale. Fye esquiva tranquillement. Elle essaya de le soulever du sol, mais le blondinet s'envola et tendit les mains. Une tornade en jaillit. Luna se protégea avec un dôme d'air qui la cacha aux yeux du blond. Puis divers pointes d'air surgirent, manquant de le toucher. Fye la vit soudain foncer vers lui. Il prit appui sur sa tête, et pirouetta par-dessus la brune. La seconde d'après, il l'emprisonnait dans ses bras.

" Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?" demanda-t-il, le visage tout près du sien.

" ... je ... je crois que ... que ça ira. Je ne ... vois pas ce que je pourrais vous apprendre de plus." répondit Luna.

Fye sourit, et les fit descendre. Une fois au sol, il la retint encore un instant avec de la lâcher. La grand-mère passa la tête à la fenêtre.

" J'ai fait quelques crêpes les enfants, vous venez ?" dit-elle.

Luna leva les yeux au ciel en s'entendant appeler de la sorte.

" Des quoi ?" dit Fye.

" Des crêpes. Venez, vous allez vous régaler."

Mokona se hâta de les rejoindre, et félicita son ami pour sa performance. Luna servit une crêpe au sucre à ses amis. Fye observa le triangle un moment, et goûta.

" C'est délicieux." décréta-t-il.

" Mokona adore les crêpes !" ajouta le manjuu.

" Servez-vous autant que vous voulez surtout." dit la grand-mère.

Fye hocha la tête avec un sourire, et prit une crêpe à la confiture. Un peu plus tard, Luna lui montra la chambre où il pourrait dormir avec Mokona.

" Vous savez ... je ne m'éterniserais pas. Je dois retrouver mes compagnons au plus vite." dit-il.

" J'entends bien, ce sera juste pour cette nuit. Demain nous partirons à leur recherche." répondit Luna.

" Nous ?" releva Fye.

" Je vous conduirais à Aquarya. Et ... j'aimerais vous aider."

Fye sourit doucement.

" Entendu. Dans ce cas, laissons tomber le vouvoiement."

" Ca marche."

Mokona grimpa sur le lit, et s'amusa à sauter dessus. Luna demanda une mappemonde à sa grand-mère, qu'elle montra à Fye.

" Voilà la contrée de l'eau. Comme tu vois c'est la plus proche de la nôtre. Ensuite de là on ira vers Terrus."expliqua la jeune femme.

" Si jamais l'un de mes amis se trouve à Pyrris, je devrais y aller aussi. Mais tu ne sera pas obligée de me suivre à ce moment-là." avertit le magicien.

Luna roula la carte, et planta son regard dans les prunelles azur.

" Ca ... on verra le moment venu." dit-elle.

Mokona vint vers Luna pour jouer un peu. Fye les regarda s'amuser, un sourire attendri aux lèvres. Il adorait voir la brune sourire. Presque aussitôt, une image déplaisante lui revint en mémoire : il se revoyait courir vers une maison la peur au ventre. Ce qui allait découvrir le glacerait d'effroi. Une voix douce et une main posée sur son bras le tira de sa rêverie. Il tourna la tête pour voir le visage un peu soucieux de Luna.

" Fye ? Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Euh oui, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées." répondit le blond.

Mokona avait perçu ses sentiments, et c'est ce qui avait interpellé la brune. Le manjuu aurait bien voulu savoir ce qui tracassait son ami, mais Fye lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Aussi ne dit-il rien. La nuit tomba doucement, et le magicien rejoignit sa chambre. Mokona sauta sur le lit, et regarda un instant le blond se changer.

" Tu ne veux toujours pas parler, Fye ?" interrogea-t-il.

Le blond marqua un temps d'arrêt, et afficha un visage soucieux. Il tournait le dos à son ami, ce qui lui permit de se reprendre avant de lui répondre.

" Non Mokona. Je préfère garder ça pour moi."

" Mais tu sais, ça soulage de parler. Mokona ne dira rien aux autres, c'est promis."

Fye se mit à la hauteur de la petite créature, et posa un doigt sur le sommet de sa tête ronde.

" Tu es un petit curieux, tu sais ça ?" dit-il en fronçant un sourcil.

Mokona pouffa de rire. Fye défit le lit, et s'allongea. Mokona prit place à côté de lui, et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Le blond lui répondit la même chose avant d'éteindre la lumière.


	4. La contrée de l'eau

**Héhé, je profite de l'absence du boss pour publier ... et ne venez aps me faire la morale, je sais bien que ça vous arrange aussi ! Alors bonne lecture, et merci pour les coms !**

* * *

Luna se réveilla la dernière, l'esprit un peu en pagaille. Elle avait rêvé du beau blond une partie de la nuit. Ce dernier était en train de déjeuner, en compagnie de sa grand-mère et de Mokona. Le manjuu lui adressa un joyeux bonjour.

" Bonjour Luna-chan !" sourit Fye, qui tenait un bol.

" Vous avez une belle moustache !" répondit la jeune femme.

" Ioups !"

Fye s'essuya, pendant qu'elle s'installait en face d'elle. Mokona vint réclamer son quota de câlins.

" C'est aujourd'hui que vous partez ?" demanda la grand-mère.

" Voui, nous avons de la route à faire." répondit Luna.

" Vous ferez attention sur les routes, elles ne sont pas sûres en ce moment. Et aussi prenez assez d'argent, de quoi vous changer quelques provisions peut-être, ou des armes et ..."

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'ils sortaient de la maison :

" ... et ne dévalisez pas les magasins, attention à la monnaie et ..."

" Oui grand-mère ! Au revoir !" coupa Luna.

Fye et Mokona pouffèrent de rire. La brune décolla, suivie de ses amis. Le magicien se dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû montrer qu'il était doué pour maîtriser l'air. Il serait peut-être encore en train de tenir la main de Luna. Tant pis. Il se contenta de lui jeter un regard de temps à autre. Qu'elle était belle. Mais une fois que le groupe serait réuni et la plume retrouvée, il devrait la quitter. Fye se rembrunit en y pensant.

" Fye ?" dit Mokona.

" Oui je sais. Et tout va bien Moko-chan, ne t'en fait pas." répondit doucement le blond.

" Un problème Fye-san ?" demanda Luna en se tournant.

" Euh ... non non ! Ca va très bien !" dit Fye en secouant les mains.

" Oh. On arrivera à Aquarya en début d'après-midi. Nous pourrons pique-niquer en forêt si ça vous tente."reprit Luna.

" Mokona adore les pique-niques !"

" Tant mieux ! Et toi Fye ?" sourit Luna.

" Ca ne me dérange pas au contraire."

" Dans ce cas la vie est belle."

Luna décida se rendre le trajet un peu plus amusant en faisant quelques cabrioles. Fye la suivit dans le jeu. Ils s'amusèrent à se poursuivre, se tourner autour, faire des vrilles, des loopings ...

" Se goya !" s'exclamait Mokona à chaque figure.

" Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait si drôle de voler." déclara Fye.

" Oui. Perso j'adore ça. Pour certains ça sert uniquement à faciliter les déplacements, pour d'autres seuls les enfants peuvent jouer dans l'air." répondit Luna, sur le dos.

Le ventre de Fye se mit à gargouiller. Il croisa les mains dessus.

" Oh pardon !" dit-il.

Celui de Luna fit écho avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose.

" Bon d'accord j'ai compris ! On descends." dit-elle en parlant à son estomac.

" Huhuhu !" rit Mokona.

Elle piqua et se retourna. Quelques instants plus tard, ils atterrissaient dans un coin de forêt. Fye ouvrit le sac qu'il portait, et en sortit des assiettes. Luna étendit une nappe, et ouvrit les plats en plastiques.

" Hyuu ! Ca a l'air délicieux !" dit Fye en piquant dans un plat.

" Hyuu ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ?" s'étonna Luna.

" Fye-san ne sait pas siffler, alors il dit hyuu hyuu !" répondit Mokona.

" Ce n'est pas difficile pourtant."

Luna émit alors un sifflement qui ressemblait au chant d'un oiseau. D'ailleurs, un petit moineau lui répondit et s'approcha. Il siffla d'un air interrogateur. Luna lui répondit, et il vint se percher sur ses doigts. Tous deux se lancèrent dans un dialogue chanté.

" J'aimerais beaucoup siffler comme ça, tu pourrais m'apprendre Luna ?" demanda Fye, admiratif.

" Deux minutes, tu vois bien que je suis en pleine conversation."

Fye la regarda la bouche ouverte, interloqué. Luna siffla, puis elle s'aperçut de la mine de son ami.

" Et il y croit en plus, ce grand benêt !" s'esclaffa-t-elle.

L'oiseau s'envola, pendant qu'elle riait.

" Non mais dis, tu te ficherais pas un peu de moi par hasard ?" fit Fye amusé.

" Pas du tout. Je me fiche beaucoup de toi, ce qui n'est pas la même chose tu en conviendra."

Fye finit par rire à son tour. Ils terminèrent leur déjeuner, rassemblèrent leurs affaires et reprirent la route.

* * *

Les toits de la contrée de l'eau furent bientôt en vue. Ils se posèrent à l'entrée d'une ville. Il y avait foule dans les rues. Les habitants avaient l'air de s'amuser.

" On dirait qu'on tombe en plein milieu d'une fête." dit Fye.

" Ah oui c'est vrai ! C'est la fête du printemps, j'avais complètement oublié." expliqua Luna.

" Trouver Sakura-chan va être difficile." dit Mokona.

" Grimpe sur ma tête et dis-nous si tu l'aperçois." reprit Fye.

Mokona alla se percher sur le sommet de son crâne, et commença à détailler les passants. Luna proposa d'abord d'aller voir à l'hôpital s'ils avaient reçu un blessé correspondant à la description de la princesse. Le magicien annonça qu'il avait fait leur portrait la veille au soir. Il passa les feuilles à Luna.

" Vous dessinez drôlement bien." remarqua-t-elle.

" Merci. Vous sifflez très bien, moi je dessine à merveille, chacun son truc."

" En effet."

Luna demanda le chemin de l'hôpital à une passante, qui le lui indiqua avec précision. Tout à coup, alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans une rue déserte, un groupe à la mine pathibulaire leur barra la route.

" Alors les amoureux, on se balade ?" lança l'un d'eux.

" Sont pas du coin ces deux-là." ajouta un autre.

" Peu importe d'où ils viennent, ils vont nous refiler leur fric vite fait."

" Fye ..." commença Luna.

" Je m'en occupe." dit-il en mettant un bras devant elle.

Il lui confia Mokona, et se plaça devant eux. Les gars en face ricanèrent. Seul contre cinq, il n'avait aucune chance. Mais c'était mal connaître Fye. L'un des agresseurs attaqua par un jet d'eau, qui s'il ne l'avait pas esquivé l'aurait envoyé planer. Les autres tentèrent de l'atteindre, sans succès. Le blond se décida à riposter : plusieurs sphères foncées jaillirent et percutèrent les types. L'un d'entre eux se rua vers Fye pour le frapper.

Le jeune homme esquiva les coups avec son calme haituel. Puis il fit une prise au bonhomme et lui cassa un bras. Ses complices se relevaient, bien décidés à le mater. Fye s'envola pour atterrir derrière eux. Il attaqua aussitôt, distribuant une pluie de poings et coups de pieds à ces imbéciles, qui n'en demandaient pas tant. En guise de bouquet final, il se servit de son élément. Fye fit apparaître une mini-tornade qui emprisonna les voyous, et les flanqua dans une benne à ordures. Satisfait, le blond se frotta les mains.

" Hyuu ! C'était impressionnant ça, Fye-san !" commenta Luna en le rejoignant.

" Se goya Fye-san !" ajouta Mokona en lui sautant dans les bras.

" Arigato gosaïmasu." sourit Fye.

Ils quittèrent les lieux. A l'accueil de l'hôpital, Luna demanda s'ils avaient vu la jeune fille dessinée sur la feuille qu'elle tendait.

" Hmmm ... oui, mais elle n'est pas restée longtemps. Elle avait quelques égratignures. Elle a quitté l'hôpital le jour même." répondit le réceptionniste.

" Et vous ne savez pas où elle est allée ?" interrogea Fye.

" Non, aucune idée."

" Bien je vous remercie. Nous allons fouiller le centre." dit Luna.

Ils repartirent vers la ville. Mokona regardait attentivement s'il apercevait son amie, et Fye détaillait aussi les passant et les gens dans les magasins. Ils marchèrent ainsi durant une bonne heure sans résultat.

" Là ! Sakura-chan est là-bas !" s'exclama Mokona.

" Ah oui je la vois ! Dans le restaurant là-bas." ajouta Luna.

Elle partit en avant, et entra. Sakura se tourna pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, et aperçut aussitôt Fye juste derrière.

" Fye-san !" s'exclama-t-elle.

" Sakura, ça fait plaisir de te revoir."

Ils allèrent l'un vers l'autre, et chacun s'enquit de la santé de son vis-à-vis, et s'il avait vu le reste des voyageurs.

" Je suis arrivé dans la contrée de l'air, assez loin d'ici il y a deux jours environ. C'est cette jeune femme qui s'est occupé de moi." annonça Fye.

" Bonjour, je m'appelle Luna. Tu es Sakura c'est ça ?" fit la brunette en s'avançant.

Elle dépassait Sakura d'une bonne tête. Mais elle avait les mêmes yeux. Mokona sauta dans les bras de la princesse, tout heureux de la retrouver.

" Oui, enchanté de te connaître, Luna-chan." sourit Sakura en lui serrant la amin.

" Je vois que tu te débrouille, Sakura." reprit Fye.

" Il faut bien, je n'avais nulle part où aller ni rien quand je suis arrivée ici. Ce sont les gens de ce pays qui m'y ont amenée. J'ai pu trouver du travail assez vite heureusement." raconta la princesse.

" Nous sommes à la recherche de vos amis. Je crois qu'ils ont échoués dans la contrée de la terre ... ou du feu." dit Luna.

" Je suis très inquiète pour Shaolan-kun et Kurogane-san. J'espère qu'ils n'ont rien." dit Sakura d'un air soucieux.

" Oh ! Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien, ne t'en fais pas pour eux." répondit Fye avec son éternel sourire.

" Merci Fye. Je vais dire à mon patron que je m'en vais." annonça Sakura.

" On t'attends ici, Sakura-chan !" lança Mokona.

La jeune fille se sauva. Son employeur fut contrarié qu'elle s'en aille déjà, mais il lui donna quand même un salaire pour ces derniers jours. Sakura revêtit les habits de chez elle, et rejoignit les autres. Ils quittèrent le restaurant.

" Comme tu as sûrement pu le voir Sakura, les gens de ce monde peuvent utiliser un élément. Moi je peux me servir de l'air. Tu dois avoir un pouvoir toi aussi." annonça Fye.

" Je n'ai jamais essayé." avoua Sakura.

" Je parie que c'est l'eau. Tâchons de trouver un point d'eau, on fera un essai." intervint Luna.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit parc avec une mare aux canards. Fye s'assit sur un banc, Mokona sur les genoux. Sakura et Luna se dirigèrent vers la mare.

" Je ne connais pas bien les secrets de l'eau, mais je sais qu'il en faut à proximité, c'est là le défaut de ce pouvoir. Très bien Sakura-chan : concentre-toi sur l'eau, et essaie de la faire sortir de la mare. Laisse-toi guider par ton intuition." conseilla la brune.

" Entendu." sourit Sakura.

Elle se tourna vers le bassin. Elle garda les yeux rivés dessus un instant. Puis elle les ferma, inspira et tendit les mains. L'eau frémit, et un mince serpent s'éleva. Sakura le fit tourner, et le promena à gauche et à droite.

" Très bon début ! Tu es aussi douée que Fye on dirait !" la complimenta Luna.

" Je te remercie."

Sakura joua avec l'eau durant un moment. Et soudain, emportée par son élan, elle fit apparaître une grosse vague.

" Houlà !" s'exclama Luna.

La vague menaçait de les inonder. Fye réagit aussitôt, et la fendit en deux avec son élément. L'eau retomba à côté des filles, les éclaboussant un peu.

" Chuis vraiment désolée !" fit Sakura contrite.

Luna éclata de rire.

" C'était rigolo ! Mais heureusement que Fye était là, sinon on aurait prit une bonne douche." dit-elle.

" Oui ! Merci beaucoup !" dit Sakura.

" Ce n'est rien." répondit le blond.

" Ca il a de sacrés réflexes. Tout à l'heure il a flanqué une raclée monumentale à un groupe de loubards, tu aurais vu ça ! Enfin je suppose que tu as déjà vu le maître à l'oeuvre non ?" continua Luna.

Fye rosit sous les compliments, ce qui amusa Sakura qui l'avait remarqué. Luna proposa ensuite de trouver où se loger. Sakura suggéra le petit hôtel pas trop cher qu'elle avait déniché. Fye et Luna y prirent une chambre. Puis, remarquant l'air soucieux de la princesse, la fille de l'air s'en approcha.

" Tu t'inquiètes pour les autres pas vrai ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Oui, ce sont des amis proches et je voudrais être sûre qu'ils n'ont pas été gravement blessés." répondit Sakura.

" C'est normal. On partira demain pour Terrus, le pays de la terre. Mais en attendant, allons faire un peu les boutiques, ça nous changera les idées." proposa Luna.

" Pourquoi pas ?" dit Sakura en se levant.

" Tu nous suis Fye ?"

" Bien sûr."

Le groupe partit ainsi à l'assaut des magasins. Les filles s'amusèrent à essayer diverses affaires, pendant que monsieur attendait. Mais la brunette trouva quelques petites choses pour lui, et le poussa dans une cabine. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, avec des habits locaux.

" Ca te va trop bien !" déclara Luna.

Sakura hocha la tête. Fye se sentait un peu gêné, surtout devant le regard teinté de gourmandise de Luna. Il rentra enlever les vêtements. Quelque temps plus tard, tout le monde revenait au bercail, avec une poche dans la main. Ils s'installèrent au salon pour prendre un thé. Un serveur apporta leur commande. En voulant prendre le sucrier, la main de Fye rencontra celle de Luna. Il la retira précipitamment, le rouge aux joues.

" Pardon !" dit-il.

" Ce n'est rien." répondit-elle, les joues légèrement colorées.

" Fye est tout rouge !" s'exclama Mokona avec sa discrétion habituelle.

Le magicien n'était pas violent, mais là il aurait bien assommé la bête blanche. Résultat de la remarque, Fye arbora un teint plus soutenu. Sakura le regarda, puis reporta ses yeux sur Luna. Elle connaissait bien ce genre de symptôme. En pensant à Shaolan, son visage s'assombrit. Poourvu qu'il aille bien. Elle sentit une main sur son bras. Luna lui sourit gentiment, voulant la rassurer. Sakura lui rendit son sourire, et continua à boire son thé.


	5. Sombre passé

**Je mets la suite, j'espère qu'il y aura des gens pour la lire. Pas beaucoup de monde dans ce coin, enfin bref. Cette fois on en apprendra plus sur le passé de Fye, et son lien avec Luna. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

A présent qu'ils avaient retrouvé Sakura, nos amis allaient devoir se rendre dans la contrée de la terre, Terrus. En principe, Kurogane et Shaolan s'y trouvaient. Luna espérait qu'aucun n'avait échoué à Pyrris, contre qui les trois autres contrées étaient en guerre. Autrement ils allaient au-devant de graves ennuis. Fye avait expliqué à Sakura que les habitants du pays du feu étaient devenus plus forts il y a peu de temps, et que selon lui c'était à cause d'une de ses plumes tombée là-bas. De plus, Mokona n'avait ressenti aucune onde qui soit proche d'eux.

" Je crois que vous avez raison. C'est souvent comme ça quand une mes plumes se trouve dans un monde. Ca rends les gens ... avides et agressifs." dit-elle.

Cette remarque étonna un peu le magicien. Le visage de la princesse s'était obscurci en disant cela.

" Allons Sakura-chan, ce n'est pas de ta faute si les gens sont avides de pouvoir. Tes plumes ne leur servent que d'instrument pour y parvenir. Et certains s'en passent très bien pour assouvir leur désir." dit-il.

" Je crois que vous avez raison. Mais c'est triste de penser que ma mémoire éclatée est à l'origine de conflits."

Fye regarda un moment Sakura, puis reporta son attention vers la fenêtre. Luna se trouvait dehors avec Mokona. Le blond sourit, et appuya son visage contre la vitre.

" Vous et Luna avez l'air de bien vous entendre." dit Sakura.

" Oui, c'est une fille adorable." répondit Fye sans quitter la brune des yeux.

" C'est vrai, je suis contente de l'avoir pour amie. Fye-san, j'ai une question à vous poser."

" Je t'écoute hime." répondit Fye en se tournant vers elle.

" Vous avez l'air triste en ce moment. Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Fye écarquilla les yeux. Mokona avait fait la même constatation récemment. Ca se voyait donc tant que ça ? Lui qui était plutôt habile à cacher ce qu'il ressentait, ça le surprenait.

" Non pourquoi tout va bien." répondit-il en souriant comme d'habitude.

" Votre visage se rembrunit souvent pourtant. Si vous voulez en parlez, n'hésitez pas."

" Je n'y manquerais pas !"

Sakura se replia vers sa chambre. Fye soupira. Oui il était triste, depuis un certain temps. Depuis ... depuis qu'il avait rencontré Luna en fait. Le blond tourna ses yeux saphirs vers elle. Luna tenait le manjuu dans les bras et rentrait. Elle lui sourit en passant, et lui souhaita bonsoir. Fye lui sourit, et décida d'aller se coucher à son tour. Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Sakura fut réveillée par des gémissements. Elle écouta un instant, puis se leva et sortit. Les plaintes provenaient de la chambre de Fye.

Sakura entra, et alluma la lumière. Le magicien s'agitait dans son sommeil. La jeune fille alla vers lui, et le secoua doucement pour le réveiller. Fye se réveilla en sursaut, et en nage. Il avait l'air terrifié.

" Tout va bien Fye-san, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar." dit Sakura.

Elle posa les mains sur ses épaules. Il tremblait, sa respiration était saccadée. Il fallut quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se calme.

" Oh quelle horreur ce cauchemar." dit Fye.

" C'est fini à présent." reprit Sakura.

" Merci d'être venue, Sakura-chan. Je ..."

Elle attendit la suite, qui ne vint pas. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il parle, qu'il se confie plutôt que de tout garder enfoui de la sorte. Ca le soulagerait, et éviterait sûrement qu'il ne refasse ce genre de rêve. Sakura était certaine que ce cauchemar était dû à son chagrin. L'origine venait de refaire surface violemment.

" Fye ... dites-moi ce qui ne va pas. Ca vous fera du bien de parler." fit Sakura doucement.

Le blond la dévisagea, observant ce visage si bienveillant. Fye se mordit la lèvre. Son passé, il préférait le garder pour lui, il ne voulait pas que les autres connaissent sa douleur, cette tristesse qui le rongeait. Mais face à une personne aussi gentille que Sakura, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas résister.

" Sakura ... tu avais raison. Je suis triste en ce moment. Plus que d'habitude. Ca a commencé il y a longtemps, et jusqu'à présent je croyais être arrivé à surmonter ça. Mais ma douleur a refait surface lors de ma recontre avec Luna." commença Fye, en regardant sa couverture.

La princesse afficha un air surpris. Luna était à l'origine du chagrin de son ami ? Mais comment ? Et pourquoi ? Malgré ces questions, elle attendit qu'il poursuive de lui-même.

" Vois-tu ... il y avait une Luna dans mon monde. La même que celle avec laquelle nous voyageons. Et ... c'était ma fiancée." révéla Fye.

Ah ! Voilà autre chose. En tout cas Sakura commençait à y voir plus clair. Il avait dû ce passer quelque chose de grave entre eux.

" Etait ?" dit-elle.

" Oui. Elle ... elle est morte."

" Oh non, je suis désolée Fye-san." s'excusa Sakura.

" J'avais connu Luna lors d'une réception donnée par le roi de mon pays, Ashura. C'était une musicienne, une harpiste. Elle chantait si bien ! Je n'avais jamais entendu une aussi belle voix, ni une musique aussi agréable. J'ai demandé à la rencontrer après son tour de chant. On s'est tout de suite plu, et on ne s'est pas quittés de la soirée. Nous sommes revus par la suite, plusieurs fois. Il n'a pas fallu bien longtemps pour que l'on s'avoue nos sentiments. Et un beau jour, je me suis décidé à demander sa main." raconta Fye.

Il marqua une pause, et replia les genoux sous son menton. Il arrivait à la partie la plus douleureuse. Après cinq bonnes minutes de silence, Fye continua son récit :

" Ca été la plus belle période de ma vie. J'étais heureux comme un poisson dans l'eau. Luna adorait ma magie, j'en faisais souvent avec elle. Bref le bonheur total. Evidemment ça n'a pas duré. Le roi régnant n'était pas quelqu'un de très ... altruiste on va dire. Seul son petit confort l'intéressait. Moi je m'en fichais un peu, j'étais bien comme j'étais. Je sais c'était égoïste. Pendant que je pouvais avoir ce que je voulais en claquant des doigts, les gens du peuple trimaient comme des galériens pour pas grand-chose. Mais ma Luna elle, était très concernée par le sort des autres."

Là, il y était. Le beau visage du magicien s'assombrit, affichant une tristesse sans nom. Il hésitait à poursuivre, seulement au point où il en était il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

" Un ... un jour Ashura a ... décidé d'augmenter les impôts. Une catastrophe pour le peuple. Luna ... a convaincu les gens de la ville de protester. Comme tu t'en doute il n'a pas du tout apprécié. Je m'étais absenté durant une journée, pour aller rendre visite à un ami. Quand je suis revenu ... j'ai trouvé les gens en pleurs dans les rues. On m'a dit qu'il venait d'y avoir une attaque. Tout ... tout près de l'endroit où vivait ma Luna. Je me suis précipité chez elle la peur ventre. Je ... l'ai trouvée baignant dans son sang ... au milieu d'un désordre indescriptible."

Horrifée, Sakura porta une main à sa bouche. Une larme coula le long de la joue de Fye, suivie d'une autre.

" J'ai cherché ... qui avait osé s'en prendre à elle. J'ai trouvé l'empreinte d'un animal dans la maison, un Onigaï. Ces immondes bêtes, des chiens monstrueux, appartenaient au roi. Il ne les lâchait que lorsqu'il était vraiment en colère. J'ai cru que le ciel me tombait sur la tête. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il ait pu faire ça. Ahsura savait très bien que Luna était ma fiancée. S'il avait quelque chose à lui reprocher, il n'avait qu'à m'en parler plutôt que la tuer aussi lâchement !" s'exclama Fye.

Il serra la couverture. Les larmes coulaient sans discontinuer à présent.

" Au lieu de ça, il m'a pris la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde ! Il a détruit mon bonheur et ma vie ! Alors ... j'ai décidé qu'il me le paierait. Je vengerais la mort ma Luna, et le peuple par la même occasion. D'une pierre deux coups. Il a fallut des mois avant que je ne sorte de l'enfer dans lequel la mort de mon amour m'avait plongé. Je suis allé le trouver dans son château, résolu à le tuer. Mais le roi était également un magicien, et le plus puissant qui soit. Je n'ai réussi qu'à l'enfermer. Suite à ça, plus rien ne me retenait dans ce monde. J'avais tout perdu."

Sakura posa une main compatissante sur son bras. Pas étonnant qu'il soit si triste en ce moment. Il venait de retrouver une personne qui lui était chère, et qui était morte dans son monde. Fye se leva d'un coup, et sortit de sa chambre. Il se rendit dans celle de Luna. Elle dormait paisiblement, un bras passé autour de Mokona. Fye s'agenouilla au pieds du lit, et écarta une mèche de cheveux brune.

" Plus jamais ça ma chérie. Je ne laisserais plus personne te faire du mal, je te le promets." murmura-t-il.

Sakura les contemplait depuis le pas de la porte. Quel choc ça avait dû être pour lui quand il l'a vue. Après un instant passé, immobile sur le seuil, Sakura regagna sa chambre, assez tourneboulée par les révélations du blond.

* * *

" Eh bien ! Vous en faites une tête tous les deux ! Quelqu'un est mort ou quoi ?" lança Luna le lendemain.

Sakura et Fye avalèrent leur café de travers. Ils toussèrent à s'en arracher la luette.

" Me dites pas que j'ai vu juste." reprit Luna, inquiète.

" Non ... cof. C'est juste que ... on s'est rappelé quelque chose de pas vraiment gai." répondit Fye avec un sourire forcé.

" Oh."

Elle jeta un regard à Mokona, qui s'il avait pu aurait haussé les épaules. La jeune femme prit place entre Sakura et Fye pour déjeuner. Il y avait déjà du monde ce matin. Une douce musique se répandait dans l'air. Une femme commença à chanter, en même temps que Luna près d'une poubelle. Elles se regardèrent, et se sourirent. Leur chant prit de l'ampleur, attirant l'attention des autres clients.

" Elle a la même voix ..." dit Fye ému.

La fille de l'air et celle de l'eau continuèrent à chanter, parfaitement synchronisées alors même qu'elles ne se connaissaient pas. Le chant était doux, invitant à l'abandon. Mokona sentit soudain quelque chose lui tomber sur la tête. Il se tourna et reçut une goutte d'eau entre les deux yeux.

" Puu ?" fit-il surpris de ce qu'il voyait.

Fye pleurait. Les yeux rivés sur Luna, le poing sur la bouche il ne parvenait pas à retenir ses larmes. Le chant prit fin, et les gens dans la salle applaudirent. Fye en profita pour se sauver aux toilettes et rincer ses yeux.

" Bravo Luna ! C'était très joli. Tu la connais ?" sourit Sakura.

" Merci. Non, je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais le chant et la musique sont les passe-temps préférés de la contrée de l'eau et de l'air. La terre et le feu affectionnent la danse. Tiens, Fye a disparu ?" répondit Luna.

" Je ne sais pas, il était là il y a un instant." dit Sakura surprise.

" Fye-san est parti aux toilettes. Il était bizarre." intervint Mokona.

" Ah bon ? J'espère qu'il n'a rien." reprit Luna.

Mokona allait dire quelque chose, quand il vit Sakura un doigt sur la bouche, lui intimant de ne rien dire. Mokona se tut, un brin étonné. Fye revint, l'air normal. Bien sûr, Luna lui demanda s'il allait bien.

" Je vais très bien, juste une envie pressante." sourit le blond.

Ils quittèrent le restaurant de l'hôtel, pour partir vers Terrus. Fye préconisa de ne pas voler trop haut.

" Car tel que je connais Shaolan, il doit certainement avoir quitté la région pour nous chercher Sakura et moi." dit-il.

" On risque donc de le croiser en chemin. Très bien." répondit Luna.

" Nous allons voler ?" demanda Sakura.

" Oui. Fye et moi te porterons ne t'en fait pas." sourit la brunette.

Sakura hocha la tête, et prit Mokona. Tout à coup, alors qu'il ramassait le sac contenant quelques affaires, Fye sentit qu'on lui attrapait le visage. Luna s'en approcha, et l'observa en plissant ses yeux verts.

" Toi ... tu as pleuré." dit-elle.

" Q-quoi ?"

" Dis-moi ce qu'il y a."

" Je ... je n'ai pas pleuré qu'est-ce que tu raconte." répondit Fye, mal à l'aise.

" Je vois très bien ce genre de chose Fye."

" Moui brrrm ! Allez on y va, sinon on va louper Shaolan." éluda le blond.

Il se rapprocha de Sakura un peu plus loin, lui prit la main et décolla. Luna s'envola à leur suite. Le trajet se passa dans le silence, chacun étant muré dans ses pensées. Fye ruminait sa peine, Luna et Mokona s'interrogeaient, et Sakura ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Selon elle, Fye devait révéler à Luna ce dont ils avaient parlé la nuit. Mais ça pourrait nuire à leur amitié si ça se trouve. Imaginons que Luna réagisse mal ... ça blesserait Fye encore plus. Il l'aimait, ça crevait les yeux.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là sur la terre ferme, Shaolan se rendait à Aquarya en compagnie d'un fermier qui jurait pire qu'un charretier. Le jeune homme avait bien essayé de lui faire comprendre que ça le gênait, mais en vain. Il avait donc fini par se boucher les oreilles.

" ( censuré ) On va faire une ( censuré) de halte." anonça le fermier.

Ouf ! Il pourrait s'éloigner un peu. Shaolan en était à se demander s'il ne valait pas mieux voyager à pieds. Le brun alla se reposer sous un arbre, et boire un peu. Il débouchonna la gourde, et but une gorgée. Un peu de calme enfin. A quelques mètres, le fermier arrangeait les sacs qu'il transportait en jurant.

" Aaah ?" fit tout à coup Luna.

" Quoi ?" dit Mokona.

La brune ne répondit pas et piqua. Elle avisa un arbre, et descendit la tête en bas.

" Shaolan-kun ! Enfin on te trouve !" dit-elle.

" AAAAH !" s'écria Shaolan, surpris de la voir jaillir de nulle part.

" Oh pardon !" fit Luna.

Elle se remit à l'endroit, et se posa devant lui. Puis elle s'accroupit.

" Je m'appelle Luna. Je voyage avec deux de vos amis." dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

" Ah ... mes amis ? Où sont-ils ?" demanda Shaolan en lui serrant la main.

Luna tourna la tête à gauche, et les montra du doigts. Fye et Sakura venaient de se poser.

" Shaolan-kun !" s'exclama Sakura.

" Hime !"

Il se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers elle. Sakura fit de même,et il la reçut dans les bras. Le jeune homme la souleva légèrement du sol.

" Vous n'êtes pas blessée ?" demanda-t-il soucieux.

" Non, je suis contente de te voir !"

Et lui donc. Fye s'approcha à son tour, et serra la main du petit. Mokona alla se percher sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

" Kuropon n'est pas avec toi ?" interrogea Fye.

" Non. Je vous ai d'abord cherché dans la contrée de la terre. Jusqu'à ce qu'on me conseille d'aller voir dans les autres." répondit Shaolan.

" Aïe c'est pas bon ça." intervint Luna.

" Quoi donc ?" reprit le brun.

" C'est bien simple : Fye-san a atterri dans ma contrée, l'air, Sakura-chan dans celle de l'eau, toi dans la terre ... j'ai bien peur que votre ami ne soit dans celle du feu." expliqua-t-elle.

" Oui, le feu est un élément qui lui va bien. A ce propos Shaolan, tu contrôle la terre toi alors." dit Fye.

" En effet. Vous c'est l'air et la princesse l'eau ... contre le feu ça devrait suffire." répondit l'archéologue.

" Espérons-le. Ceux du feu ont gagné en puissance ces derniers temps." précisa Luna.

" D'après moi c'est à cause d'une plume de la princesse." ajouta le blond.

" Ca fait deux raisons d'y aller." déclara Shaolan.

" Vous êtes sérieux ? Vous voulez risquer votre peau pour une plume ?" s'étonna Luna.

" C'est vrai que tu ne sais pas." se rappela Fye.

Sakura s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains.

" Cette plume est très importante pour moi : c'est un pan de ma mémoire. En plus c'est la cause de cette guerre. Sans parler de mon ami qui se trouve là-bas. Nous aurons besoin de ton aide Luna." dit-elle.

" Bon d'accord, tu peux compter sur moi." sourit la brune.

" Je te remercie."

" Bien. Je pense que le mieux serait de revenir à Terrus, c'est la contrée la plus proche de celle du feu." proposa Fye.

" Bonne idée. Je vais l'annoncer à ... au monsieur." répondit Shaolan.

Il se dirigea vers lui, et lui expliqua la situation. Naturellement, l'autre lâcha une bordée de jurons, et s'en alla. Le jeune homme revint vers ses amis les yeux en billes.

" Nah là, c'est fait."

" Dis donc c'est la politesse incarnée ce type." remarqua Luna.

" Oui ... c'est très agréable de voyager avec lui."

Ils pouffèrent de rire, et reprirent le chemin qui menait à Terrus.


	6. Nous ne sommes pas inutiles

**Waaaah merci à tout le monde qui suit ( c'est français ça Oo). Voilà la suite, réaglez-vous avec ce chapitre !**

* * *

Le groupe devait à présent traverser Terrus pour se rendre dans la contrée du feu, où ils espéraient retrouver Kurogane et une des plumes de Sakura. Une fois arrivés dans une des villes de la région, ils firent une halte près d'un petit café.

" Je vais aller nous réserver des chambres." proposa Shaolan.

" Tu as de l'argent ?" demanda Luna.

" Oui, j'ai travaillé un peu ces derniers jours."

Le jeune homme se leva, laissant les autres terminer leur boisson.

" Il va nous falloir renouveler les provisions." dit Luna.

" Je m'en occupe." se proposa Fye.

" Mokona aussi !" ajouta le manjuu.

" Et nous on fait quoi ?" reprit la brunette.

" Contentez-vous d'aller prendre possession de vos chambres." sourit le blond en se levant à son tour.

Avant de partir, ils réglèrent la note. Shaolan revint pour les guider vers l'auberge qu'il avait trouvé. Puis lui et Fye allèrent faire les courses.

" Pff ! J'aime pas me sentir inutile." confia Luna, dans la chambre de la princesse.

" Moi non plus, mais que pouvons-nous faire ?" répondit Sakura.

" Ce qu'on veut, il suffit de le vouloir. Ben tiens, allons visiter un peu la ville, tu me suis ?" reprit Luna.

" Entendu."

C'est ainsi qu'elle quittèrent l'auberge. Sakura avait laissé un petit mot sur le seuil de la porte de Shaolan. Elles se baladèrent dans les rues de la cité, admirant les vitrines, et entrant dans les boutiques qui leur plaisaient. Quand ils rentrèrent, les garçons trouvèrent le mot de la princesse.

" Elles sont sorties. Rah, elles ne pouvaient pas nous attendre !" commenta Shaolan.

" Allons Shaolan-kun ! Ce sont de grandes filles. Sakura ne peut pas toujours rester là à attendre." dit Fye.

" Mais si jamais il leur arrivait quelque chose ?" reprit Shaolan.

" Je ne crois pas, il ne faut pas toujours penser au pire. Viens, allons faire un tour en bas, j'ai vu un jeu de fléchettes et un billard."

Shaolan suivit le mage dans le restaurant de l'auberge. Ils décidèrent de faire une partie de fléchettes. Fye était plutôt doué à ce jeu-là, mais Shaolan ne s'en laissait pas conter. Un peu après, ils décidèrent de jouer au billard.

" On peut jouer avec vous ?" demanda Fye aux personnes autour de la table

" Ouais, mais on vous prévient on joue de l'argent." répondit un des joueurs.

" Ca me va."

" Fye-san, on ne peut pas vraiment ..." commença le brun.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas, Shaolan-kun." sourit le blond en poudrant l'extrémité de sa canne.

Les trois joueurs présents ôtèrent les boules des trous, et les réunirent pour commencer une nouvelle partie. Ils les laissèrent débuter la partie. Fye s'avança.

Il frappa dans une boule, et l'envoya dans le trou. Le mage continua ainsi pendant cinq bonnes minutes. La mise augmenta, vint le tour de Shaolan. Plus nos amis mettaient les boules dans les trous, moins les autres joueurs appréciaient.

" Eh bien merci de votre générosité." dit Fye à la fin, emportant les billets.

" Vous avez triché ! Rendez-nous l'argent !" protesta un des adversaires.

" Pas du tout. Nous ne trichons jamais." répliqua Shaolan.

" Et moi je dis que vous allez nous rendre notre fric et en vitesse !" reprit un des gars en faisant craquer ses doigts.

" Mokona a peur !" décréta la peluche blanche.

* * *

Les filles entrèrent à ce moment-là, et virent que leurs amis étaient prêts à se battre.

" Ils ont besoin d'un coup de main on dirait." dit Luna.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas, Fye-san et Shaolan-kun savent très bien se défendre." la rassura Sakura.

" Ca je sais, mais voilà l'occasion de nous rendre utiles, tu crois pas ?"

Luna se dirigea vers le comptoir quand la bagarre commença.

" Excusez-moi, auriez-vous un balai et un rouleau à pâtisserie ? C'est pour une urgence." sourit-elle.

" Euh ... oui mais ..."

" C'est urgent." répéta Luna.

Intrigué, le barman lui apporta ce qu'elle demandait. La brunette le remercia, et donna le balai à Sakura.

" Fais-en bon usage." déclara la jeune femme.

Sakura regarda son amie se diriger vers les hommes, et comprit où elle voulait en venir. La princesse se dit que c'était là l'occasion parfaite de venir au secours de son ami pour une fois. Et marre de ne servir à rien. Aussi marcha-t-elle vers la bagarre, décidée. Fye vit soudain son adversaire se prendre un bon coup de rouleau sur la tête. Et derrière, Luna. Sakura flanqua un magistral coup de balai à ceux qui importunaient Shaolan.

" S ... Sakura-hime ?" fit-il les yeux blancs.

" L ... Luna-chan ?" ajouta Fye avec la même mimique.

Les filles s'étaient mises devant eux. Luna frappait sa main du rouleau, défiant les autres d'approcher. Sakura se tenait prête à balayer ceux qui tenteraient quoi que ce soit. Un des gars s'élança. La princesse eut le réflexe de le frapper à l'estomac.

" A L'ATTAQUE !" s'écria Luna.

PAF VLAM BIM SBAF ! Les coups de balai et de rouleau pleuvaient. Elles les tabassèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent l'auberge.

" Et n'y revenez plus ! " lança Sakura avant de claquer la porte.

Les gars étaient soufflés. Leurs amies rendirent les ustensiles au comptoir, et rejoignirent les hommes.

" On ne peut pas vous laisser seuls cinq minutes." dit Luna.

Les garçons étaient si estomaqués qu'ils ne trouvèrent rien à répondre. Fye porta machinalement une main à son cou. Puis il écarquilla els yeux.

" Mon anneau !" s'exclama-t-il.

" Quoi ?" dit Shaolan.

" J'ai perdu quelque chose." répéta Fye.

Il se baissa pour chercher son anneau. Ce fut Sakura qui le trouva, avec sa chaîne d'argent cassée. Elle se releva, et alla vers Fye.

" Oh merci beaucoup Sakura-chan !" dit le mage, soulagé de retrouver son bien.

La jeune fille était étonnée de voir qu'il portait une bague autour du cou. Le blond avait dû la perdre dans la bagarre. En tout cas, il avait l'air contrarié que la chaîne se soit brisée.

" Je vais l'apporter à réparer." proposa-t-elle.

" Oh je peux y aller, ne te dérange pas." sourit le blond.

" J'insiste. J'ai envie de rendre service." continua Sakura en lui prenant la bague.

" Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?" proposa son amie.

Sakura acquiesça et elles partirent. Les garçons et Mokona échangèrent un regard quelque peu surpris.

" Woah se goya ! Luna et Sakuran-chan sont super !" fit Mokona.

* * *

Les jeunes filles trouvèrent une bijouterie, où elles montrèrent la chaîne.

" Hmmoui, je peux la réparer, j'ai ce qu'il faut." déclara le bijoutier.

" Ce sera prêt dans combien de temps ?" interrogea Sakura.

" Trois jours."

" C'est bien long."

" Sakura, on devrait peut-être aller voir dans la boutique qu'on a aperçu en venant, ce sera sûrement plus rapide et nettement moins cher." proposa Luna.

Elle lui lança un regard éloquent, et la princesse reçut le message cinq sur cinq.

" Oui tu as raison."

Elle reprit la chaîne de Fye, et tourna les talons.

" Attendez ! Je vous la répare en une heure !" lança le bijoutier.

" D'accooord !"

Sakura lui remit le bijou, et échangea un sourire avec son amie. Ce que les gens feraient pour avoir un client quelques fois. Elles décidèrent de patienter dans le magasin en bavardant un peu. Quand elles se turent, Sakura repensa à la bague. Un anneau d'argent serti d'émeraudes, un beau bijou.

" _C'était probablement la bague de fiançailles de la Luna du monde de Fye. Il a tenu à la garder comme seul souvenir._" devina-t-elle.

La princesse se demanda si elle irait à la Luna assise à coté d'elle. Ce serait amusant. Le commerçant revint, et leur remit la chaîne. Luna lui remit un petit pourboire en plus du prix demandé.

" Et voilà elle est comme neuve." annonça Sakura en retrouvant Fye.

" C'est gentil."

Elle sortit la chaîne qu'elle lui donna, mais sans la bague. Le mage lui lança un regard interrogateur. Sakura fit semblant de rien et prit la bague ainsi que la main gauche de Luna. Et sans plus de manière, la lui passa au doigt.

" Elle te va parfaitement." déclara-t-elle sans lui lâcher le poignet.

Fye pâlit. Il se revoyait mettre l'anneau au doigt de la Luna de son monde. Le blond ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de la main de la brunette.

" Euh ... tu sais Sakura ... je t'aime bien mais de là à me passer la bague au doigt, y'a une marge." dit Luna.

" Je sais, je voulais vérifier." répondit la princesse.

Elle lui enleva la bague et la tendit à Fye avec un regard éloquent. Le mage reprit son bien la main tremblante. Une fois l'anneau autour de la chaîne, il disparut sous les vêtements. Un peu plus tard, alors que chacun se préparait à dormir, Fye alla rejoindre Sakura.

" Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?" demanda-t-il.

" Ca me semble évident. Vous aimez Luna-chan, je dirais même que vous l'aimez autant que celle de votre monde. Il faut qu'elle le sache." répondit la princesse.

Fye baissa les yeux, et s'assit au bord du lit.

" Je ne peux pas."

" Pourquoi cela ?"

" Parce que ... parce que je suis en fuite. Je ne veux pas la mettre en danger, je ne supporterais pas de la perdre une seconde fois. Et puis ... quand nous aurons retrouvé ta plume nous devrons partir. A quoi bon lui avouer mes sentiments ?" expliqua Fye.

" Et si jamais elle vous aimait aussi ? Vous avez une chance de retrouver ce que vous avez perdu, ne la laissez pas passer" insista Sakura.

Fye dévisagea un instant la princesse. Ses arguments se tenaient, seulement ... avec son histoire de fuite il ne pensait pas pouvoir avoir un relation sérieuse.

" _Même si j'adorerais être de nouveau avec ma Luna, comme avant. Je voudrais tellement ... mais c'est impossible._" se dit-il.

Le magicien remercia Sakura, et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Dans le couloir, il trouva Luna.

" Ah Luna. Je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir aidé à retrouver mes amis. Par contre, vu que ta région est en conflit avec celle du feu, il serait peut-être prudent que tu rentre." dit-il.

" Non." dit-elle.

" Comment ça non ?"

" Je ne vais pas laisser tomber maintenant Fye. Sakura compte sur moi, et ... je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je sois là pour éviter que tu ne fasse des bêtises." ajouta-t-elle.

" Me surveiller ! On me l'avait jamais faite celle-là !" dit Fye assez amusé.

Luna sourit doucement, et Fye répondit par un regard tendre.

" Je suis sérieux. Tu sera plus en sécurité chez toi." reprit-il l'air grave.

" Tu ne me fera pas changer d'avis."

" _Aussi têtue que dans son autre vie._ C'est trop dangereux."

" Mais tu sera là non ?"

" _Argh ! _"

Fye soupira doucement. C'était déjà pareil avec l'autre Luna. Quand elle avait une idée derrière la tête, elle ne l'avait pas ailleurs. Il aurait du mal à la faire changer d'avis.

" Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose." continua-t-il.

" Je te remercie. Seulement si je rentre j'aurais l'impression de n'avoir servi à rien, et je déteste ça."

" Mais non pas du tout ! Tu m'a beaucoup aidé au contraire." sourit le blond.

" Et j'ai bien l'intention de continuer jusqu'au bout."

" Quelle tête de mule !"

" Et fière de l'être ! Maintenant qu'on s'est compris, je te souhaite la bonne nuit." conclut Luna.

Elle passa devant lui et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Fye regarda la porte close un instant.

" J'ai l'impression que je me suis fait avoir." dit-il les poings sur les hanches.

Fye soupira encore, et rejoignit à son tour sa chambre. Ah ces filles.


	7. Pyrris

**Nos amis s'en vont vers d'autres cieux et j'ai oublié la suite. Donc, où vont-ils atterrir cette fois-ci ? Lisez pour savoir, et merci de vos coms bonne lecture .**

* * *

" Mokona Modoki ne peut plus attendre ! Kaaaa-puuuuu !"

Les ailles du manjuu poussèrent, tandis qu'un voile de couleur entourait le groupe.

" Non ! Mokona attends ! On ne peut pas partir !" s'exclama Fye.

Il essaya de sortir de la zone magique. Mais il se sentait tiré en arrière. Le magicien aperçut Luna devant, qui le regardait avec une tristesse des plus évidente.

" Je ne veux pas partir. Luna ! " appela Fye en tendant une main vers la jeune femme.

" C'est trop tard Fye-san. Kurogane est là et nous avons la plume. Je vous avais dit de lui avouer vos sentiments." fit Sakura.

" LUNA ! "

La brune pleurait à présent. Fye se débattait comme un beau diable pour la rejoindre. La silhouette de la jeune femme s'éloignait. Le mage l'appelait, la suppliant de revenir, de ne pas le quitter. Bientôt il ne la vit plus.

" Luna !" s'exclama Fye en se redressant d'un bond.

Il se trouvait dans son lit, la respiration courte. Il se leva d'un bond et sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans celle de Luna. Fye tourna la poignée, sans penser une seule seconde que la porte pouvait être fermée. Par chance, il semblait que la fille de l'air ait oublié de le faire. Fye soupira de soulagement en la découvrant dans son lit. Il s'en approcha, alluma la lumière sur la table de chevet et s'assit sur le lit.

" Elle est là. Ce n'était qu'un rêve." murmura-t-il.

Le blond approcha une main du visage paisible, et effleura la joue du doigt. Luna ouvrit les yeux.

" Fye ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" interrogea-t-elle en se redressant.

" Euh .. je ... euh ..." bafouilla le blond.

Il rougissait de gêne. Dans sa hâte de vérifier sa présence, il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle pourrait se réveiller. Luna scruta le beau visage enfantin.

" Quelque chose ne va pas, Fye-san ?" reprit-elle.

" Non non non, tout va bien ! Pourquoi ça irait mal ?" répondit Fye avec un sourire embarrassé.

" Tu es triste."

" Hein ?"

" Je le vois dans tes yeux. Même quand tu souris ils ne cachent pas ta douleur. Laisse-moi deviner : tu as cauchemardé c'est ça ?" expliqua Luna.

" C ... comment le sais-tu ?" ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

" Tu ne serais pas venu là sinon. Ce qui veut aussi dire que je devais m'y trouver."

Luna approcha une main, et prit une mèche blonde entre ses doigts.

" Dis-moi Fye ... que faut-il faire pour effacer ta douleur ?" demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

Fye laissa son tomber son masque souriant, et son visage afficha clairement sa peine. Luna passa une main sur sa joue, caresse qu'il eut l'air d'apprécier. Elle lui sourit doucement. Le mage prit la main de Luna et l'embrassa. La jeune femme continua à lui caresser doucement le visage. Fye se rapprocha insensiblement, et finit par appliquer ses lèvres sur celle de la brune. Elle y répondit accélérant par la même le rythme cardiaque du jeune homme.

Il passa la langue sur ses dents, quémandant ainsi l'accès à sa bouche. Accès que Luna autorisa. Ce fut au tour de Fye de passer une main sur une de ses joues, jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air ne les contraigne à se séparer.

" Là tu vois tu es heureux." dit Luna.

Fye se contenta de sourire, et appuya son front contre celui de la jeune femme. Luna se pelotonna contre lui. Le mage réfléchissait à la signification de son rêve. En pensant qu'il allait quitter celle qu'il aimait, il en avait ressenti une grande peine, comme s'il la perdait une seconde fois.

" _Le message est clair : je ne veux pas la quitter. Mais comment faire ? Les autres ont besoin de moi pour retrouver les plumes de Sakura. Sans compter que je suis en fuite, et que Luna a sa vie ici. Je ne vais pas l'obliger à quitter son monde._" pensa-t-il.

La tristesse un instant effacé par le baiser de la brunette revint au galop. Fye décida de l'informer de son départ après avoir retrouvé la plume. Mais alors qu'il parlait, il se rendit compte qu'elle ne répondait pas.

" Luna ?"

Elle s'était endormie. Il était encore tôt. Fye sourit doucement et la recoucha. Il contempla un instant son visage rendu serein par le sommeil, puis sortit pour regagner sa chambre. Cependant, il ne parvint pas à s'endormir.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Fye retrouva Sakura et Shaolan en train de déjeuner. Il les salua avec son habituel sourire et s'installa à côté de Shaolan. Mokona vint lui dire bonjour.

" Fye a bien dormi ?" demanda la peluche.

" Pas terrible, mais ça va aller." répondit le blond.

Il commanda une tasse de chocolat chaud avec des croissants. Luna arriva en baîllant, et reçut un Mokona tout content dans les bras. Le manjuu lui fit une bise, qu'elle lui rendit. Luna se plaça à côté de Sakura qui l'accueillit chaleureusement. Les garçons ayant terminé, annoncèrent qu'ils allaient rassembler leurs affaires.

" Quoi vous les avez déballées sachant qu'on partait ce matin ?" s'étonna Luna.

" Euuuh ..."

Luna fit un geste de la main pour dire " c'est pas grave." Ils montèrent à l'étage, et ramenèrent les bagages en bas. Shaolan observa Sakura.

" Je ne l'ai jamais vu parler autant à quelqu'un." dit-il.

" Oui. Elle et Luna s'entendent à merveille." ajouta Fye.

" ... alors le type revient et dit qu'il a trouvé comment faire de l'eau en poudre. Moi je lui fais : c'est bien pratique, mais avec quoi on va la mélanger au juste ?" raconta Luna.

Sakura et Mokona éclatèrent de rire. Les garçons les rejoignirent, et demandèrent si elles étaient prêtes.

" Tout à fait, on vous attendait." sourit Luna.

Ils réglèrent la note et sortirent. Grâce à leur élément, Fye et Luna permirent au autres de voler. Mokona se trouvait une fois de plus sur le dos de Luna.

" Lunaaa ?" dit-il.

" Quoooiii ?"

" Tu fais des cabrioles ?"

" Non, je préfère que mon p'tit dèj reste dans mon ventre. Et je suis sûre que les gens en-dessous aussi." répondit-elle.

Cette remarque fit sourire le groupe. La contrée du feu était assez éloignée, mais par les airs c'était toujours plus rapide. Ils volèrent une bonne partie de la matinée, ne s'arrêtant que pour manger. Encore que Luna avait suggéré qu'ils mangent en plein vol.

" Oh ? Je fais fais souvent pourtant." dit-elle quand ils insistèrent pour descendre.

Ils pique-niquèrent dans les bois. Soudain, un groupe d'hommes surgit des taillis.

" Je vais la faire courte et bonne : donnez-nous votre sac et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal." dit l'un d'eux en sortant un couteau.

" Moi aussi je vais la faire courte et bonne : du vent." répliqua Luna.

Une tornade jaillit qui aspira les types et les emporta au loin. Elle ne se défit pas avant un long moment.

" Hyuu Luna ! Bien joué !" commenta Fye.

" Merci. S'il y a une chose que je déteste, c'est bien qu'on m'interrompe dans mes repas."

Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, le groupe reprit sa route, ou plutôt son vol. Pyrris fut en vue en milieu d'après-midi. Sur la route ils n'y seraient pas arrivés avant le lendemain. Luna préconisa d'arriver à pieds, sinon ils risquaient de se faire capturer. Pour se fondre dans la foule, Shaolan dénicha des manteaux à capuche.

" Bien, il s'agit de retrouver Kuropon maintenant." dit Fye.

" Par où commencer ? Si les gens s'aperçoivent qu'on cherche un étranger ils vont se poser des questions." dit Sakura.

" Faut voir : je ne pense pas qu'ils s'attendent à voir débarquer des habitants des autres contrées." contredit Shaolan.

" De toute façon, avant cette guerre il y a eut des mariages inter-contrées. Ca ne sera donc pas si surprenant. Encore que je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est aujourd'hui : ces unions peuvent avoir été annulées ou sont très mal vues." révéla Luna.

" Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne faut pas qu'ils devinent d'où l'on vient. Le mieux pour se renseigner, c'est d'aller faire un tour dans les bars." conclut Fye.

" Je vais finir par croire que tu es une arsouille, Fye-san." fit Luna.

" Quoi ?!"

" Huhuhu ! Fye boit comme un trou ! " ricana Mokona, sous la capuche de la brunette.

Ca fit rire tout le monde sauf le concerné. Ils commencèrent par trouver un logement, et se rendirent ensuite dans un bar. Les filles s'installèrent à une table. Fye capta soudain une conversation intéressante : les gens derrière parlaient d'une tour servant de prison. Il en fit part à ses amis.

" J'avais raison de venir ici. Ces gars-là viennent de mentionner une tour gardant des prisonniers." annonça-t-il.

" Dans ce cas nous allons commencer par là. Hime, Luna-chan vous restez ici." dit Shaolan.

" Oui chef." répondit Luna.

Les garçons quittèrent l'endroit, laissant là ces demoiselles.

* * *

La tour ne fut pas bien difficile à repérer. Elle se dressait à l'autre bout de la ville. Haute, très haute et sombre, la tour était sinistre. En s'approchant, nos amis remarquèrent que l'endroit était ... en bazar. Des soldats couraient en tous sens, certains gisaient ça et là, une charette était brisée ainsi que quelques armes.

" J'ai l'impression que Kurorin ne nous a pas attendus." sourit Fye.

" Assurons-nous que c'est bien son oeuvre." fit Shaolan.

Il s'approcha d'un soldat qu'il interpella :

" Excusez-moi, que se passe-t-il ?"

" Un prisonnier s'est évadé. Un grand brun avec un sabre. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?" répondit le soldat.

" Non, mais on vous préviendra." répondit Fye.

" Merci."

Le garde retourna à ses occupations, pendant que les garçons s'en allèrent. Ils avaient au moins appris que Kurogane était en vie. Il s'agissait de le trouver à présent. Ce qui n'allait pas être simple : en tant que ninja il devait être doué pour se camoufler. Shaolan proposa de commencer dans les bas-fonds de la cité. Les quartiers défavorisés offraient souvent de bonnes cachettes. Ils découvrirent qu'on placardait déjà des affiches portant la description de leur ami. Fye et Shaolan échangèrent un regard. Ils s'avancèrent vers la première affichette. Pas de portrait, juste quelques lignes avertissant les habitants.

Shaolan l'arracha, et Fye fit de même avec la suivante. Tant et si bien qu'ils finirent par trouver celui qui les posait. L'occasion parfaite de régler le problème. Moins il y aurait de personnes au courant de l'évasion, plus simples seraient les recherches. Shaolan décida de se charger du bonhomme, et tant qu'à faire avec son élément. Il se concentra pour faire sortir une grosse pierre du sol, et l'envoya sur la tête du poseur d'affiches.

" Touché." dit Fye.

Ils se rendirent auprès de lui. Fye prit le sac contenant les affiches. Shaolan fit apparaître une liane pour ligoter le bonhomme.

" Tiens, enterre donc ça." dit Fye en montrant le sac.

" Entendu."

Le jeune posa la main sur le sol, et le sac s'y enfonça aussitôt. Quant à son propriétaire, il fut caché dans une benne.

* * *

Pendant que les hommes s'activaient, les filles attendaient sagement au bar.

" Mokona s'ennuie." décréta le manjuu.

" Tu n'es pas le seul. Mais vu qu'on est en terrain hostile, nous devons rester tranquille." répondit Luna.

" Peut-être devrions-nous regagner nos chambres. Venez dans la mienne, on trouvera comment s'occuper sans se faire remarquer." suggéra Sakura.

Un peu plus loin, un groupe d'hommes ivres faisaient de plus en plus de raffut. L'un d'eux tenait des propos injurieux à un de ses compagnons, et tous deux commençaient à se pousser l'un l'autre. De fil en aiguille ils finirent par se battre.

" Ces imbéciles bloquent la sortie." dit Luna.

Tout à coup, des boules de feu arrivèrent dans leur direction. Elles réagirent instinctivement et les bloquèrent avec leur élément. Cela jeta un froid dans l'assistance.

" Oups." fit Luna.

" Mokona n'aime pas ça, Mokona a peur !" fit la créature blanche.

Il se cacha dans le manteau de Sakura. Les gens les regardaient maintenant avec hostilité.

" Tiens tiens ! Une fille de l'eau et une de l'air ! Voilà qui va nous rapporter une bonne prime. Attrapez-les !" s'exclama un type.

" Prête à te défendre Sakura ?" demanda Luna.

" Hein mais comment ? Je ne sais pas me battre !" s'exclama la princesse.

" Tu maîtrise un élément, sers-t'en !"

Luna envoya une bonne bourrasque qui balaya un premier assaut. Sakura saisit la bouteille d'eau sur la table, et la fit sortir. Claquant comme un fouet, le liquide faucha d'autres agresseurs.

" Luna on doit sortir de là !" dit-elle.

" Voilà voilà !"

La brune utilisa tout l'air ambiant pour créer une puissante raffale qui dévasta le bar, et brisa la porte. Les filles profitèrent de la diversion pour s'enfuir. Quelqu'un alerta des gardes passant par là.

" Vite Sakura !" dit Luna.

La princesse aperçut une fontaine. L'eau contenue dedans serait suffisante pour les protéger. La jeune fille stoppa devant. D'un large mouvement des mains, elle fit sortir l'eau du bassin et balaya les gardes.

" Eh ben voilà !" sourit Luna.

Seulement d'autres surgirent. L'un d'eux attrapa Sakura et plaça un couteau sur sa gorge.

" Tu tente quoi que ce soit je lui ouvre la gorge." dit-il à Luna.

D'autres soldats accoururent, et les encerclèrent lance en avant.

" Allez ! Emmenons-les chez notre gouverneur." dit le garde qui tenait Sakura.


	8. Rebelles

**Que va-t-il arriver à nos héroïnes ? Rien de bien bon. On se secoue et on va les chercher les gars ! Merci à tous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le gourverneur de la contrée du feu observa les deux filles agenouillées devant lui, les mains liées dans le dos. Plutôt petit et trapu, il tournait sa longue moustache entre les doigts.

" Hmm ... une fille de l'eau et une de l'air c'est ça ?" demanda-til.

" Oui votre excellence." répondit un garde.

Le gouverneur se leva, et vint les examiner de plus près. Il fit un geste pour qu'on les relève. Ce que les soldats firent, brutalement.

" Elles sont pas mal. Qu'on les dépose dans mon harem. Un peu d'exotisme." décida-t-il.

" Et pour la créature ?" interrogea un homme qui tenait Mokona par les oreilles.

" Faites-en ce que bon vous semble. Grillez-le par exemple."

" Mokona n'est pas une saucisse !" protesta le petit être.

" Non je vous en supplie, ne lui faites pas de mal !" s'exclama Sakura.

" Laissez-le avec nous ! On s'en occupera !" ajouta Luna.

" Suffit !"

Le gouverneur s'approcha d'elle avec une espèce de sceau. Un cercle avec les quatre éléments barrés. Il toucha celui de l'air et de l'eau. Un rayon jaillit, et marqua les jeunes filles au front.

" Voilà ! De cette manière vous ne pourrez pas utiliser vos éléments. Qu'on les emmène." déclara-t-il.

Les gardes les traînèrent hors de la salle. Elles eurent beau se débattre, rien n'y fit. Les hommes défirent leurs liens, et les poussèrent rudement dans une salle gardées. Plusieurs femme se trouvaient là, occupées à faire leur toilette, se coiffer, se baigner ou autre. Elles tournèrent la tête vers les nouvelles venues, sans pour autant cesser leur activité. Luna et Sakura se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre. Elles étaient dans de sales draps.

* * *

Mokona pour sa part, repartit avec un des gardes qui l'avait saucissonné. L'homme fourra le manjuu dans un des sacs sur la selle de son cheval, et quitta le domaine du gouverneur pour rejoindre sa caserne. Il trouva des compagnons près d'un feu de camp.

" Hé les gars ! Je nous ai ramené un drôle de truc." annonça-t-il.

Il sortit Mokona par les oreilles, et l'amena vers ses compagnons. Tapis dans l'ombre, Kurogane observait les soldats. Sa fuite l'avait amené dans cette caserne, où il espérait trouver une monture. Il perçut soudain des gémissements familiers.

" _Cette voix ... on dirait ..._" pensa-t-il.

Le ninja rampa dans l'ombre et se rapprocha. Il découvrit quatre gardes réunis autour d'un feu, en train de rire. Kurogane aperçut soudain une forme blanche ficelée, suspendue par les oreilles.

" _Le manjuu !_" se dit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

" Allez ! On va se le griller ce machin ! L'a l'air appétissant." dit un soldat en sortant un poignard.

" NOOOON !" cria Mokona.

Kurogane sortit son sabre, et lança une de ses attaques spéciales. Les soldats furent balayés, Mokona tomba par terre. Le guerrier s'élança, le chopa par les oreilles, enfourcha un cheval et se sauva. Le temps que les autres reprennent leurs esprits, Kurogane était loin. Il avait fourré le manjuu sous ses vêtements.

Le ninja ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut devant un bâtiment en apparence désert. Le brun y entra avec précaution. Il était bien abandonné. Il sortit le manjuu de sa cachette.

" KURORIN !" s'exclama Mokona.

Le ninja ne dit rien et trancha ses liens. Le manjuu lui sauta au visage et lui fit plein de bisous.

" Arrête ça tout de suite, crétin de manjuu !" s'exclama-t-il.

" Mokona est si content de revoir Kuropon ! Il a eu si peur de mourir. Mais Kuropyon a sauvé Mokona !" dit-il en se frottant à lui.

" Continue à m'appeler comme ça et c'est moi qui te grille !" rétorqua Kurogane.

" Puu !"

Le ninja s'assit par terre, et posa la créature par terre.

" Bon : dis-moi un peu où sont les autres, et comment tu t'es retrouvé dans le pétrin." demanda Kurop ... gane.

" Mokona était avec Fye-san, Shaolan-kun, Sakura et Luna-chan dans Pyrris." commença-t-il.

" Luna ? C'est qui celle-là ?"

" Une fille de l'air qui a soigné Fye-san. Tout le monde cherchait Kuro-wanwan ici. Shaolan et Fye sont partis en laissant Mokona avec les filles. Mais des méchants se sont battus, et elles se sont fait attraper." expliqua-t-il avec force gestes.

" Hmm, et où sont-elles ?"

" Chez le gouverneur. Il les a mises dans son harem."

" Son ! "

Kurogane se passa une main sur le visage, et la laissa sur la bouche ses yeux rouges balayant l'endroit où il se trouvait. Puis il se leva et s'épousseta.

" Kurorin ?" demanda Mokona.

" Je vais tâcher de retrouver les autres, on aura sûrement besoin de leur aide." annonça-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

" Puu ! Mokona va guider Kuro-san !"

Il se percha sur l'épaule du brun, qui remonta à cheval.

* * *

Entre-temps, Fye et Shaolan revinrent à l'auberge où ils avaient laissé les filles. Quand il entrèrent, ils remarquèrent le désordre indescriptible à l'intérieur.

" C'est fermé !" lança le tenancier des lieux.

" Que s'est-il passé ? C'était ouvert tout à l'heure." dit Shaolan.

" Ben c'est fermé maintenant."

" Shaolan-kun, vient." dit Fye en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Il suivit le mage jusqu'à leur hôtel. Ce dernier frappa à la chambre de Luna. Personne. Il alla voir à celle de Sakura, même résultat.

" Où sont-elles encore passées ?" fit Shaolan.

" Je crois qu'elles se sont fait enlevées." répondit Fye, la mine soucieuse.

" Comment ?" s'exclama son ami.

" Ce désordre au bar ... je suis sûr que c'est Luna. Et j'ai remarqué des traces d'eau par terre." expliqua Fye.

Shaolan serra les poings. Qui, qui avait osé lever la main sur sa chère princesse ?

Fye arborait la même expression colérique que lui. Le blond descendit vivement les escaliers, suivit par un Shaolan quelque peu surpris. Le magicien sortit avec fracas, manquant de briser la vitre qui ornait la porte.

" Fye-san !" appela Shaolan.

" On va interroger les passants. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé." répondit le blond.

Tout à coup, alors qu'il passait devant une rue, il entendit un sifflement :

" Pssst !"

" Kurogane-san !" sourit Shaolan.

Mokona leur faisait coucou, juché sur l'épaule du brun. Fye et le jeune allèrent vers lui.

" Content de te revoir intact, Kuropon." dit Fye.

" Mouais. Vous cherchez vos copines je suppose ?" répondit le brun.

" Vous savez où elles sont ?" demanda Shaolan.

Pour toute réponse, Kurogane leur tourna le dos, les invitant à le suivre. Il les amena dans une ruelle déserte, près du cheval qu'il avait piqué.

" Alors tu as des nouvelles Kurorin ?" interrogea Fye.

" Oui : je te fais sauter la tête si j'entends encore une fois ce surnom débilissime. Sinon, je sais effectivement où se trouvent les filles." répondit le ninja.

" Sont-elles en danger ? " questionna Shaolan.

" Elles non, mais leur vertu oui. Elles ont été emmenées chez le gouverneur du coin, plus précisément dans son harem." révéla-t-il.

Ses amis affichèrent un regard horrifié, qui devint rapidement haineux. Kurogane trouva ça normal chez Shaolan, mais nettement moins venant de Fye.Il ne l'avait jamais vu autant en colère, ni en colère tout court.

" C'est où ?" questionna le blond.

" Pas bien loin heureusement."

" Et toi Mokona ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec elles ?" demanda Shaolan.

" Les méchants gardes ont emmené Mokona pour le manger ! Mais Kuropon est arrivé." répondit le manjuu.

" Les pauvres ! Ils ont frôlé l'intoxication alimentaire." commenta Kurogane.

" Neeee ! Kurorin est méchant !" gémit Mokona.

Il sauta dans les bras de Fye.

" Bien. Il est plus que temps d'y aller. Kurogane, tu sais te servir de ton élément ?" fit le blond.

Le brun haussa un sourcil en l'entendant l'appeler normalement. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'il devait s'être attaché à cette fameuse Luna, pour être aussi sérieux tout d'un coup.

" Mon élément ?" dit-il.

" Ici tous les gens en ont un : air, eau, terre et feu. Tout dépends de l'endroit où ils naissent. Je suis la terre, Fye et Luna l'air, et Sakura l'eau." expliqua Shaolan.

" Donc logiquement moi c'est le feu." en déduisit Kurogane.

" Oui."

" Je vois."

Kurogane décida de tester ce pouvoir sur le champ.Ca devait marcher comme avec les kudans ce machin. Il se concentra donc, et tendit les mains droit devant lui. Une puissante gerbe de feu surgit sur six bon mètres.

" Hyuu !" commenta Fye.

" Je crois que ça ira. En route." dit Shaolan.

Kurogane se chargea de trouver deux montures. Une fois tout le monde en selles, ils partirent au galop vers la demeure du gouverneur.

* * *

Entre-temps, Luna et Sakura s'étaient réfugiées près d'une fenêtre. Des gardes partrouillaient partout.

" Ca va être dur de sortir d'ici." dit Luna.

" Les garçons vont sûrement venir nous chercher. On ne doit pas s'inquiéter." dit Sakura.

" Mon peuple n'est pas de ceux qui restent enfermés sagement." répondit Luna en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

" Peut-être mais sans pouvoirs on ne peut rien faire." rappela la princesse.

" Je sais. Pour les débloquer il nous faut le sceau, et c'est l'autre abruti qui l'a."

Sakura resta un moment sans rien dire.

" Et si ... on allait le chercher ?" proposa-t-elle.

Elle se tut, stupéfaite de son audace. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça ? C'était bien trop dangereux elle le savait. Le mieux était d'attendre que Shaolan vienne à secours, comme d'habitude. Oui, seulement elle en avait aussi un peu marre de ne servir à rien.

" Bonne idée Sakura, reste à savoir comment. Quoique ..."

Luna afficha un petit sourire. Elle avait sûrement une idée, pensa son amie. La nuit commença à tomber. Les filles du harem sortirent pour aller dans leur chambre. Luna et Sakura les suivirent. On leur indiqua une pièce inoccupée.

La porte fut fermée à clé derrère elles.

" Pas fous ces zouaves." dit la brune.

Sakura alla voir à la fenêtre. Il y avait une petite corniche, mais c'était haut tout de même.

" Tu crois qu'on ..." demanda-t-elle hésitante.

" Je crains bien qu'on aie pas le choix. Il nous faut ce sceau. A moins que ..." reprit Luna.

Elle ôta une des pinces qui retenaient ses cheveux. La jeune femme s'agenouilla à la porte et écouta. Elle regarda par le trou de la serrure : personne. C'était le moment d'agir. Luna tordit sa pince.

" Ca fait des années que je n'ai pas fait ça."

Luna entreprit de crocheter la serrure. Elle se releva, et ouvrit tout doucement la porte.

" Personne à gauche, personne à droite, on peut y aller."

Sakura sortit à sa suite, et ferma la porte. A pas de loup, elles marchèrent dans le long couloir éclairé par des torches. Tout à coup, Sakura aperçut un garde. Elle tira son amie en arrière, se plaquant au mur.

" Les vases." chuchota Luna.

Les filles se cachèrent derrière deux grands vases. Le garde passa sans les voir. Elles attendirent un instant après son passage pour partir.

* * *

Le trio masculin arriva devant le château.

" Il n'habite pas un taudis." dit Fye.

" Ca ne va pas être simple de les trouver sans éveiller l'attention." dit Shaolan.

" Je pourrais nous faire entrer par une fenêtre." proposa Fye.

" Tu sais voler toi ?" interrogea Kurogane.

" C'est dans mes cordes !" sourit le blond.

Ils descendirent de cheval. Le mage prit les poignets de ses amis, et décolla. Il se dirigea vers une fenêtre et y entra. Le château était silencieux.

" Au fait, elle est comment cette Luna ?" interrogea Kurogane.

" Comme une fille." répondit Fye.

" Mais est-elle mignonne ?"

" En quoi ça t'intéresse ?"

" Je veux savoir si elle pourrait être à mon goût." continua Kurogane un sourire en coin.

" Ne la touche pas, compris ?" dit Fye.

" T'es jaloux on dirait." sourit le ninja.

Fye réalisa qu'il venait de se trahir. Kurogane le regardait très ironiquement.

" Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi." reprit le blond.

" Je ne crois pas. Si tu es jaloux ça signifie que tu es amoureux."

" Fye est amoureux ?" questionna Mokona.

" Tu délire, Kuropignouf. Et tu va pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?"

" Oh je vais te ..."

" Shhhhht !" coupa Shaolan.

Un garde arriva. Fye saisit ses amis par les bras, et décolla illico. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi plaqués au plafonds. Le vigile passa, et ils redescendirent. Ce petit intermède les incita au silence. Ils avancèrent désormais les sens aux aguets, ouvrant de temps à autre une porte pour voir si les filles ne se trouvaient pas dedans. Au bout de deux heures, ils débouchèrent devant deux escaliers.

" On monte ou on descends ?" dit Kurogane.

" Je crois qu'on devrait se séparer pour le savoir." suggéra Fye.

" Je crois qu'on a pas le choix." ajouta Shaolan.

" Qui va où ?" reprit le mage.

" Je vais en haut, toi tu reste avec le gamin." trancha Kurogane.

" Oh ? Tu veux pas de moi Kurotoutou ?" sourit Fye.

" Hors de question que je me retrouve avec toi, abruti de mage."

" Mokona va avec Kurorin !" clama Mokona.

" Me demande si je préfère pas le prestidigitateur finalement."

Fye sourit, et prit l'escalier du bas avec Shaolan. Une fois qu'il eut tourné le dos au ninja, il afficha une mine soucieuse qui n'échappa pas à l'archéologue.

" Vous inquiétez pour Luna-chan ?" demanda-t-il.

" Euuuh ... et aussi pour Sakura-chan." dit Fye en sursautant.

Shaolan sourit. Kurogane avait sûrement vu juste : le magicient devait être tombé amoureux.


	9. Le pouvoir de l'amour

**Eh bien je crois qu'on approche de la fin de cette fic. Merci tous les lecteurs qui l'ont suivi. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cela faisait un bon moment que les filles erraient dans le château.

" Tsss ! Est-ce bien utile une si grande maison ?" fit Luna.

" Je ne crois pas. Les garçons doivent être inquiets pour nous. S'ils viennent nous chercher et qu'ils ne nous trouvent pas ..." répondit Sakura.

" De toute façon c'est un vrai labyrinthe ici. Alors même en restant là-haut."

Elles arrivèrent devant une autre porte. Elle était fermée. Luna échangea un regard avec Sakura, et commença à crocheter la serrure. Puis elle l'ouvrit avec précaution. La salle se trouvant derrière était vaste, mais c'est qui se trouvait au centre qui interpella nos amies.

" C'est ma plume !" s'exclama Sakura.

" Bon, ça c'est fait. Comment on la récupère maintenant ?"

" C'est étrange qu'un trésor si précieux ne soit pas gardé." remarqua la princesse.

" Bien vu, on peut donc supposer que le soin est truffé de pièges. Si je pouvais voler ou toi te servir de l'eau ce serait plus simple." dit Luna.

" Il faut le sceau pour ça. Mais nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé la chambre du gouverneur." rappela Sakura.

" Sans parler du fait que nous avons trouvé cette pièce au hasard. Rien ne nous dit qu'on y parviendra une deuxième fois avec la même discrétion."

Les filles se dirent qu'il leur fallait d'abord la plume, puisqu'elles étaient là. La salle devait contenir des pièges, mais pour que le gouverneur y accède, il devait utiliser quelque chose capable de les désactiver. Elles se firent part de leurs déductions.

" Je pense que tu as raison Sakura. S'il veut pouvoir s'en approcher, il doit bien y avoir un système qui commande les pièges. Reste à le trouver." dit Luna.

" Il fait noir, je vais prendre une torche." annonça Sakura.

Elle alla en décrocher une sur le mur derrière elle. Puis elle revint éclairer la salle. La pièce avait l'air très ordinaire. Cependant, s'il existait un moyen de contrôle, il devait se trouver à proximité. Sakura éclaira donc les murs jouxtant la porte.

" Je ne vois rien." annonça-t-elle.

" Manquerait plus que le truc soit planqué."

Luna alla à son tour prendre une torche, et inspecta les murs extérieurs. Elle remarqua soudain une petite statue, posée seule sur un grand meuble.

" _Etrange, un seul ornement sur une surface aussi large._" pensa-t-elle.

Luna l'examina. Ce n'était qu'un cavalier. En passan la main sur la tête du cheval cabré, celle-ci s'enfonça, émettant un clic. Luna regarda si quelque chose autour avait changé.

" Tu as découvert quelque chose ?" interrogea Sakura en s'approchant.

" Juste que la tête de ce cheval s'enfonce." répondit son amie.

Sakura tourna la tête. Le meuble n'était pas loin de la salle.

" C'est peut-être ça qui commande les pièges." hasarda-t-elle.

" Mais oui pourquoi pas ? C'est discret en plus, qui penserait à examiner une statuette ?" sourit Luna.

" Tu l'as bien fait toi."

" Je trouvais ça bizarre, un seul bibelot sur cette large commode. Bon voyons s'il n'y a pas autre chose à faire." reprit Luna.

La brune entreprit de tâter la statue, appuyant partout. La tête du cavalier s'enfonçait, son épée était en fait un levier et la queue du cheval se baissait. Continuant à chercher, Luna découvrit que la statue se tournait légèrement. Ainsi, il fit face à Sakura, juste à côté.

" Je pense que c'est tout." décréta Luna.

" Tu crois que les pièges ont été désactivés ?" demanda son amie.

" On va très vite le savoir. En tout cas c'était bien vu le coup de la statuette."

Luna précéda la princesse, armée de sa torche. Les filles entrèrent avec précaution dans la salle.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Kurogane et Mokona avaient fini d'inspecter deux étages.

" Mokona sent une plume, mais elle est plus bas." chuchota la peluche.

" Tu pouvais pas le dire avant non ?" ronchonna le ninja.

" Mokona fait ce qu'il peut !"

" Groumph."

Le grand brun entreprit de descendre, les sens aux aguets. Le manjuu le guidait vers les ondes de la plume. En chemin, ils croisèrent Fye et Shaolan.

" Vous les avez trouvées ?" demanda Shaolan.

" Elles seraient avec moi sinon. Mais Blanche-Neige ressent une plume pas loin." expliqua Kurogane.

" Bon, je vais avec Mokona chercher la plume. Kuropon tu continue à chercher les filles avec Shaolan-kun." dit Fye.

Le manjuu sauta illico sur l'épaule du blond, qui partit à l'opposé. Les deux autres n'eurent plus qu'à faire de même. Quelque temps plus tard, Fye arriva devant une grande vitre, qui montrait un autre couloir. Il remarqua la porte ouverte d'une salle.

" Les ondes sont très fortes ici, Fye-san." déclara Mokona.

" C'est bien gentil, mais comment arriver de l'autre côté sans alerter tout le monde ?" répondit le magicien.

S'il la cassait, il était sûr que ça suffiraient à faire rappliquer les gardes. Il se mit donc à réfléchir.

* * *

Dans la salle en question se trouvaient justement Luna et Sakura. Elles avaient pu passer sans qu'aucun piège ne se déclenche. Tout à coup, un gouffre se présenta à elles. La plume reposait à quelques mètres, sur sous une cloche. Et entre, une mince passerelle de verre.

" Aïe. Laquelle de nous est la moins lourde ?" fit Luna.

" Aucune idée. Mais si j'y vais, je devrais prendre la cloche. Car dès que je reçois une plume, je m'endors." révéla Sakura.

" En effet c'est pas le moment. Bon ... je tente le coup." se dévoua Luna.

Et avant que Sakura ne la retienne, la brune avança sur le pont de verre. Bras tendus, un pieds après l'autre Luna gardait les yeux rivés sur la plume. Sakura la regardait avancer les mains jointes près du visage. Enfin elle atteignit la plume. Luna souleva la cloche et la prit. Un bruit strident retentit.

" Une alarme !" s'exclama Luna.

Elle fit demi-tour, et se hâta de revenir. Les filles sortirent en courant de la salle. Fye les vit à travers la vitre, et frappa dessus.

" Fye-san !" s'exclamèrent-elles.

Mais au même moment, des gardes déboulèrent. Luna saisit le poignet de son amie et elles décampèrent. Fye résolut de tenter de les rejoindre. Il trouva d'abord ses compagnons.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Shaolan.

" Je crois que les filles ont trouvé la plume, mais ça a déclenché une alarme." répondit Fye.

" Il faut les rejoindre et vite."

" Suivez-moi." reprit le blond.

Le mage les conduisit près de la vitre. Shaolan prit son élan et la brisa. Fye lui montra la direction qu'avaient prise les filles. Ces dernières étaient à présent encerclées par les gardes du château. Le gouverneur les avait rejoints.

" Luna, il a le sceau autour du cou." chuchota Sakura.

" J'ai vu."

" Rendez-moi cette plume sans faire d'histoire et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal." dit le gouverneur.

" Pas question. Elle n'est pas à vous." répondit Luna.

" Il se trouve que si. Allez !"

" Cette plume est à moi, et on ne vous la donnera pas !" ajouta Sakura.

Tout à coup, une trombe de feu combinée à de l'air et des pierres frappa le cercle des soldats. Ils valsèrent comme des quilles. Shaolan et Fye jetèrent un oeil vers leurs amies : elles étaient saines et sauves, et soulagées de les voir. Mokona se dirigea vers elles.

" Mokona, garde ma plume s'il te plait." demanda Sakura.

" Puu !"

Le manjuu aspira la plume de la main d'une Luna surprise.

" Fye ! Nos pouvoirs sont bloqués ! Attrape le sceau du gouverneur !" s'écria Luna.

" Bien compris ma belle !"

Le blond se rua vers le gouverneur, qui ne bougea pas. Il tendit une main et un geyser de flammes en jaillit. Fye bondit sur le côté pour esquiver, et utilisa son pouvoir à son tour. Le gouverneur alla buter contre un mur, près des filles. Luna saisit l'occasion pour lui arracher son sceau.

" Comment ça marche ce truc ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Il faut toucher nos symboles, non ?" dit Sakura.

Luna appuya sur l'eau, et la marque au front de la princesse disparut. Elle renouvela l'opération avec l'air. Leur élément était revenu. Sakura sortit la bouteille d'eau emportée du bar. Elle en fit sortir le contenu, qu'elle jeta sur les soldats autour de Shaolan. Puis l'eau claqua, s'enroula autour de la cheville d'un adversaire de Kurogane et le projeta au loin. Le ninja la remercia d'un sourire.

Luna débarassa Fye d'un importun en le saisissant par le col. Elle le souleva de terre, et le relaissa tomber comme un sac à patates.

" Arigato Luna-chan." sourit Fye.

" Ca été un plaisir !" répondit la brune depuis les airs.

Le combat se poursuivit, les gardes arrivant de plus en plus. Il valait mieux battre en retraite. Kurogane se chargea de leur frayer un passage, pendant que Shaolan priait Sakura de se mettre à l'abri avec Mokona. Le gouverneur reprit ses esprits. Les intrus commençaient à s'échapper. Il avisa Luna non loin de lui, et leva une main.

" LUNA ! ATTENTION !" cria Fye.

Par réflexe elle créa un dôme d'air. Bien lui en prit, car cela permit de ralentir l'attaque de feu envoyée par le gouverneur. Malheureusement, ça ne l'arrêta pas. Le feu prit la place l'air, brûlant gravement la jeune femme. Fye attrapa le casque d'une armure, qu'il lança en plein dans la tête du gouverneur. Il s'écroula.

Le mage se précipita vers Luna, inconsciente.

" LUNA !" s'écria-t-il.

Il la prit dans ses bras, et mit deux doigts sur son cou. Elle était vivante, mais son pouls battait très faiblement. Luna risquait de mourir. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du blond, et tombèrent sur la jeune femme.

" FYE ! RAPPLIQUE BON DIEU !" cria Kurogane à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Mais le mage ne bougea pas. Il entendit venir des gardes, et les balaya avec un puissant courant d'air. Personne ne put l'approcher. Le magicien ferma les yeux un instant. Une lumière l'enveloppa lui et Luna, de plus en plus intensément. Le spectacle figea les soldats du château. La salle tout entière s'éclaira. Dans les bras de Fye, les brûlures de Luna guérirent, ne laissant aucune trace. Des éclairs jaillirent. Ils creusèrent le sol, fissurèrent les murs, et malheur à celui qui se faisait toucher. Les éclairs devinrent de plus en plus forts et nombreux. Le sol commença à trembler.

" _Je suis en train de perdre le contrôle._" pensa Fye en regardant autour de lui.

Luna ouvrit les yeux, pour découvrir son ami la tenant contre lui.

" Fye ?" dit-elle à mi-voix.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, et lui sourit avec une infinie douceur. Tout à coup un rayons de lumière frappa un pilier de la salle, et un autre. Un éclair frappa le sol devant Kurogane, qui jura. Fye se concentra pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de sa magie. Il fronça les sourcils, alors qu'un éclair touchait un troisième pilier.

" Fye ... tu va y arrriver, je te fais confiance." dit Luna en posant une main sur la joue du blond.

Il la regarda surpris, puis sourit. Effectivement la lumière disparut.Mais le sol tremblait toujours. Des pierres tombèrent du plafonds. Le château était en train de s'effondrer. Fye se releva, portant Luna dans les bras et rejoignit ses amis. La demeure du gouverneur s'écroula sur elle-même quand ils franchirent la sortie. Un nuage de poussière les enveloppa. Luna la chassa avec son élément, leur permettant ainsi d'y voir plus clair. Le groupe s'arrêta un peu plus loin, et regarda les ruines. Fye reposa Luna, et baîlla.

" Je dooooors ..."dit-il en fermant les yeux.

Luna le retint. Fye venait tout bonnement de s'endormir.

" Ce doit être la conséquence de la magie qu'il a utilisée." devina Shaolan.

" En tout cas je pense qu'à présent, la guerre est terminée." dit Sakura.

" C'est pas dommage. Bon, je vous ramène à Aeris." annonça Luna.

Elle enferma ses amis dans une boule d'air sombre, et décolla avec. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la demeure de sa grand-mère, le jour était levé. Kurogane déposa Fye sur le lit d'une chambre d'ami.

" En tout cas maintenant, on sait pourquoi il a juré de ne plus utiliser sa magie." dit Shaolan.

" Ouais." répondit le ninja.

Ils quittèrnt la chambre. Luna elle, décida d'y resteret veilla sur le sommeil du magicien.


	10. Adieux ?

**Et la voilà la fin de cette fic. Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont suivie, peut-être que j'en ferais une autre qui sait ... Notre Fye se retrouve bien embêté car ... l'heure du départ a sonnée.**

* * *

Fye se réveilla enfin de matinée. Il sentit qu'on lui caressait le visage, et découvrit Luna qui lui souriait.

" Coucou." dit-elle.

" Coucou. J'ai dormi longtemps ?" demanda Fye.

" Assez oui, il est midi."

" Ah quand même. Comment te sens-tu au fait ?"

" Très bien grâce à toi. Tu m'as sauvé la vie." répondit Luna.

Fye se leva et se planta devant elle.

" Je n'ai fait que te soigner, tout comme tu l'as fait pour moi." dit-il à mi-voix.

Luna lui sourit. Mokona entra à ce moment-là, et poussa un cri de joie en voyant son ami sur pieds. Il lui sauta dans les bras.

" Mokona est content de revoir Fye." dit-il.

" Le repas est prêt !" clama la grand-mère depuis la cuisine.

Luna sortit en premier.

" Mokona, je peux te demander un service ?" interrogea Fye.

" Puu ?"

" Est-ce que ... tu pourrais attendre un peu avant de nous faire partir, s'il te plaît ?

Mokona n'en comprit pas bien la raison, néanmoins il accepta la demande. Ils rejoignirent les autres à table. Le déjeuner se déroula gaiement, la grand-mère posant toutes les questions lui passant par la tête notamment les prénoms de ses invités.

" Et vous jeune homme ?" dit-elle à Kurogane.

" Ca c'est Kuro-toutou." répondit Mokona.

" NAN ! C'est Kurogane bordel !" s'écria-t-il.

" Kurogane bordel ? En voilà un drôle de nom." reprit la vieille dame.

Fye détourna la tête pour cacher son fou rire, Luna et Sakura se mordirent la lèvre pendant que Shaolan n'en menait pas large. Le ninja lançait un regard incendiaire à la grand-mère, qui s'en fichait royal. Un peu plus tard, nos amis profitait du soleil sur la véranda.

" Dites, si on prenait un ou deux jours de vacances ?" proposa Fye.

" Mokona est d'accord !" clama le manjuu.

" Mais nous devons ..." commença Shaolan.

" Fye-san a raison, pour une fois détendons-nous un peu." coupa Sakura.

Etonné, Shaolan accepta. La princesse avait tout de suite saisit le pourquoi du comment de l'idée du magicien. Ce dernier lui retourna un regard reconnaissant. Luna fut ravie que ses nouveaux amis restent un moment dans son monde.

" Et vous Kurogane, vous en pensez quoi de ces vacances ?" demanda Shaolan l'instant d'après.

" M'en fout."

" Il est toujours aussi amical dis-moi ?" fit Luna à Sakura.

" Oh ce n'est qu'une façade. Quand tu le connais ce n'est qu'un gros nounours."

" QUOI ?" s'exclama le ninja.

" Wahahahahaha !" rigola Fye.

Kurogane n'en revenait pas que Sakura le prenne pour un nounours. Lui qui tâchait de paraître fort et sûr de lui aux autres ... et elle le traitait de peluche. En fin de journée, la nouvelle de la fin de la guerre parvint à Aeris. Les quatre contrées avaient donc décidé d'une grande fête pour se réconcilier et aussi pour célébrer la paix. En fin de soirée donc, nos amis se rendirent dans une vaste plaine, exactement au milieu des quatre régions.

* * *

Des personnes affluaient sans cesse. On assistait à des retrouvailles émouvantes, entre amis, membres d'une même famille ou entre couples. Chaque représentant d'une région avait apporté des spécialités de son pays. Ceux de l'eau et de l'air commencèrent à jouer des instruments qu'ils avaient apporté, pendant que ceux de la terre et du feu dansaient. C'était comme si de vieux amis se retrouvaient après une longue absence.

" Chest délichieux ches beignets." dit Fye.

" Ils viennent de Terrus, j'ai eu l'occasion d'en goûter." expliqua Shaolan, un beignet à la main.

" Kuro-nounours a l'air d'apprécier les plats de la région du feu." remarqua Mokona.

" Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le nounours ?" lança Kurogane.

" Qu'il veut un pot de miel ?" répondit Luna innocemment.

Cette réplique provoqua l'hilarité générale. La brunette prit tout de même le soin de préciser au grand brun qu'elle plaisantait. Kurogane grommela, et continua à manger. Il observa les danseuses de la région du feu, dont la danse se rapprochait de la danse orientale. Le groupe s'assit à même l'herbe pour profiter des diverses danses. Luna retrouva des amies appartenant à la contrée brûlante.

" Tu danse avec nous Luna ?" proposa l'une d'elles.

" Je ne suis pas aussi douée que vous les filles." sourit la brune.

" Oh allez ! On va te montrer un peu, c'est pas difficile !"

Les jeunes femmes lui montrèrent quelques mouvements et enchaînement. Puis une fois que Luna les eut assimilés, elles se rejoignirent une groupe de danseuses au milieu de la plaine. Fye l'aperçut à ce moment-là, et ne la quitta plus des yeux fasciné par ses mouvements. Luna accrochait son regard au sien. Kurogane se pencha vers le magicien.

" C'est pour toi qu'elle danse, dis donc." lui dit-il.

" Hmm hmm." répondit rêveusement le blond.

Il appuya sa tête sur une main. Il se sentait bien, était détendu et heureux. Mokona applaudissait sans cesse les danseuses, et surtout la fille de l'air. Cette dernière les rejoignit quand la musique cessa.

" Tu danse très bien Luna." la complimenta Sakura.

" Merci !" sourit la brune.

Elle reporta ses yeux émeraudes vers le magicien, qui farfouillait sur le buffet. Fye réprima un sursaut quand il la vit si près.

" C'est revenu on dirait." dit-elle.

" Quoi donc ?"

" Ton chagrin."

Fye baissa les yeux. Luna avait vu juste : sa tristesse était d'autant plus présente qu' il leur faudrait bientôt se quitter. Rien qu'à l'idée le mage s'assombrit.

" Fye, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Luna en lui relevant le menton.

Il hésita à répondre. Le jeune homme voulait tellement lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, mais c'était impossible. Ses amis et lui devaient continuer à voyager, et Luna devait rester dans son monde. Alors à quoi bon. Voyant qu'il ne dirait rien, elle le relâcha. Luna était consciente qu'il devrait bientôt s'en aller, mais elle conservait malgré tout une once d'espoir, encouragée par les regards et le ton teintés de tendresse dont le blond la gratifiait.

" _Je me fais des idées je crois. Fye ne restera pas ici, il partira forcément._" pensa-t-elle.

Luna préféra s'en aller, laissant un magicien désemparé. Ce dernier avisa une cruche de vin et commença à remplir son verre. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois ... Sakura, qui gardait un oeil sur le couple et surtout sur lui, finit par aller le soir.

" Vous allez finir par vous rendre malade." dit-elle doucement.

" Mais non, je sais m'arrêter quand il faut." répliqua Fye.

Disant cela il remplit à nouveau son verre, qu'il vida presque d'un trait.

" Vous n'avez rien dit à Luna, c'est ça ?" devina la princesse.

" En quoi ça vous regarde ?" rétorqua Fye, qui commençait à être sérieusement éméché.

" Ecoutez ... Luna pourrait peut-être venir avec nous, il suffit de lui demander." reprit Sakura.

" Ah oui tiens ! Elle a sa vie ici, ses amis et sa famille, mais elle laisserait tout tomber pour moi. Z'avez perdu la tête ou quoi ?" répondit Fye amer.

Et hop, un verre de plus. Sakura inspira :

" Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?"

" Je le sais c'est tout ! Ce n'est pas possible qu'elle vienne, on sera plus jamais ensemble ! Je l'ai perdue il y a trop longtemps !" s'exclama Fye.

Il faisait de grands gestes et n'était pas loin de s'affaler par terre.

" Ce que tu peux être stupide par moments." fit une voix grave.

Kurogane venait d'apparaître dans le dos du blond. Ce dernier ce retourna et lui lança un regard torve.

" De quoi j'me mêle, Kuro-toutou ?" lança Fye avant de boire directement à la bouteille.

" Heureusement que t'es pas dans ton état normal, autrement je t'en aurais collé une." répliqua le ninja.

" Pffft !"

" Fye-san, je vous en prie arrêtez de boire !" demanda Sakura.

" Mais vous allez me foutre la paix tous les deux ?"

Kurogane prit alors la situation en main. Il arracha la bouteille des mains du mage, et la reposa fermement sur le buffet. Fye protesta, lui sommant de lui rendre sa boisson.

" Tu pose ne serait-ce que l'ombre de tes doigts dessus, et je te tranche les mains c'est compris ?" répondit le brun avec un regards des plus sérieux.

" Grrrr." grogna le blondinet.

Il lui tourna le dos et croisa les bras avec un hoquet.

" C'est pour ça que tu as demandé à ce qu'on reste hein ? Tu ne voulais pas la quitter." dit Kurogane.

Fye déglutit, mais ne dit rien.

" Laisse-moi deviner : tu l'as connue dans ton monde et vous vous êtes séparés." continua le brun.

" Fiche-moi la paix je te dis." répondit Fye.

" C'est bien ça."

Agacé, le mage rejoignit Shaolan et s'assit brusquement à côté de lui. Le gamin lui coula un regard, mais ne lui demanda rien. Exactement comme Fye l'escomptait.

" Alors comme ça, Fye a retrouvé un ancien amour." dit Kurogane à Sakura.

" Oui, il m'a raconté comment ça s'est passé, mais par respect pour lui je ne peux vous le répéter."

" Hmm. Il a l'air sacrément mordu."

" Je le crois aussi. Fye-san aime profondément Luna-chan. Mais il est convaincu que ça ne sert à rien de le lui dire."

Le ninja soupira. La fête se termina aux alentours de quatre heures du matin. Le groupe rentra exténué, en silence chacun étant trop fatigué pour parler. Mokona ressentait à la fois la tristesse de Luna, mais surtout celle de Fye. Le manjuu se demandait s'il n'allait pas pleurer avant lui. En tout cas il décida d'aller dormir avec lui.

" Fye-san est tout triste." dit-il.

" Tu ne va pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?" attaqua le mage.

" Puu ?"

Mokona fut surpris au possible de ce ton aggressif. Kurogane passe encore, mais Fye, si calme et si aimable d'habitude ... il y avait de quoi en surprendre plus d'un. Le manjuu décida quand même de rester avec lui. Fye se coucha et éteignit la lumière. Peu de temps après, une larme roula sur sa joue, suivie d'une autre. Mokona se pencha vers lui, et lui fit un bisou. Le mage le serra à lui briser la colone, sans parvenir à retenir ses larmes.

* * *

Le jour suivant, il avait les traits tirés par le chagrin. L'heure du départ était proche, il le savait. Shaolan voulait rassembler les plumes de la princesse au plus vite, ce qui était très compréhensible. En les rejoignant, Fye remarqua toutefois l'air chagrin de la jeune fille. Tiens, était-il contagieux ? Le blond regarda sa tasse de chocolat, et finit par la repousser, il n'avait absolument pas faim.

" Hime, quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda Shaolan après.

" Je suis vraiment triste de quitter une amie comme Luna. J'aimerais tant qu'elle vienne avec nous." confia Sakura.

Shaolan écarquilla les yeux. Il est vrai que par moments elle devait se sentir un peu seule. Avoir une fille avec qui parler serait une bonne chose pour elle. Mais pouvait-ils se le permettre ? Et Luna, le pouvait-elle également ?

" _Son pouvoir de l'air serait certainement très utile. Sakura s'entends tellement bien avec elle ... jamais je ne l'avais vue aussi joyeuse. Et Fye-san ... lui aussi sertait très heureux qu'elle nous suive._" pensa le brun.

Un peu plus tard, le groupe fit ses adieux à la grand-mère. Fye hésitait à dire adieu à Luna. Il sentait qu'il ne le supporterait pas. Aussi préféra-t-il s'éloigner.

" Au revoir Luna-chan. Tu va beaucoup me manquer." dit Sakura en la serrant dans ses bras.

" Toi aussi. Si seulement je pouvais venir." répondit-elle

" Au revoir Luna, et merci d'avoir pris soin de Fye et de la princesse." sourit Shaolan.

" Ca été un plaisir."

Elle se dirigea vers Kurogane, qui haussa un sourcil.

" Et vous, n'ayez pas peur de sourire. Etre fort c'est aussi de ne pas avoir peur de ses sentiments. Ca montre simplement que l'on est humain. En tout cas je pense que vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez, tous." dit-elle.

" Euh ..." fit le ninja, déconcerté.

Luna chercha Fye des yeux. Il se tenait à l'écart, et elle devina qu'il ne voulait pas la voir.

" Eh bien vas-y qu'est-ce que tu attends ?" dit sa grand-mère.

" Mais il ne veut sûrement pas ..."

" Ca c'est ce qu'il veut faire croire. Allez,va lui parler." reprit l'aïeule en la poussant.

Luna se dirigea vers le blond. Il sursauta en la découvrant devant lui. Tous deux restèrent un moment le regard rivé à l'autre.

" Fye ... j'ai été vraiment contente de te connaître." commença-t-elle timidement.

" Moi ... moi aussi Luna. Tu ... tu va tellement me manquer."

" Et à moi donc."

Les larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux émeraudes. Fye avança les mains, et les essuya doucement du pouce.

" Je t'en prie Luna. Ne pleure pas sinon je vais me mettre à pleurer moi aussi. Et ce sera encore pire." dit Fye.

Maus Luna ne parvenait pas à contrôler ses larmes. Elle finit par éclater en sanglots. Fye la serra contre lui, et sentit les siennes couler également.

" Je ... je voudrais tellement que tu reste. Ou ... ou venir avec toi." dit la brune.

" Moi aussi ... je t'aime ma Luna chérie."

" Je t'aime aussi Fye."

Voilà, c'était dit. A présent, il leur faudrait se séparer. Fye rejoignit ses amis en s'essuyant les yeux. Le groupe et la grand-mère échangèrent un regard entendu.

" Va la chercher crétin." lâcha Kurogane.

" Quoi ?" s'étonna Fye en fronçant les sourcils.

" Luna-chan peut venir avec nous." répondit Shaolan.

" Mais ... euh ... vous êtes sérieux ?"

" Mokona veut que Luna-chan vienne !" clama le manjuu.

La grand-mère appela sa petite-fille, lui demanda de venir la rejoindre.

" Tu peux suivre ce jeune homme tu sais." dit-elle.

" Mais grand-mère ... je ne peux pas te laisser seule !" s'étonna Luna.

" Peuh ! Ne t'inquiètes donc pas pour moi va. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule." répondit l'aïeule.

" Mais ..."

" Tu va y aller ou je me fâche ?"

Luna sourit, puis serra sa grand-mère dans ses bras. Puis elle se tourna vers Fye, qui lui souriait. Elle vint vers lui et se pelotonna contre.

" Mokona doit avertir Yuuko que Luna vient." déclara la peluche.

Il sauta à terre. Sa pierre rouge brilla, et l'image de la sorcière des dimensions apparut. Elle salua le groupe, et demanda ce qui se passait. Mokona lui expliqua la situation, et lui présenta Luna.

" Il y a un prix à payer pour voyager dans les dimensions. Un objet précieux à donner." annonça la sorcière.

" Ah bon ? Vous ne faites pas une offre promotionnelle du genre : quatre places plein tarif et la cinquième gratuite ?" demanda Luna.

" ... euh non." répondit Yuko, déconcertée.

" Ca marche bien les affaires ? Y'a du monde ?" reprit la brune.

" Pas ... pas toujours mais il en vient."

" Avec ce que vous réclamez, c'est pas étonnant qu'il n'y ait pas foule." répliqua Luna.

" Hmm ... en ce qui te concerne, le cristal qui orne ton cou devrait suffire." reprit Yuko.

" Pas question ! C'est le seul souvenir qu'elle a de sa mère, je lui avais donné et il me venait de ma propre mère. C'est un héritage familial ! Ne croyez surtout pas qu'elle va trahir sa famille ainsi !" intervint la grand-mère en s'avançant.

" Attendez." dit Fye.

Il ôta la chaîne qu'il portait, avec la bague de fiançailles de l'ancienne Luna.

" Ca vous ira ?" demanda-t-il en brandissant le bijou.

" C'est le souvenir de votre ancien amour. Ca me convient." déclara Yuko.

" Mais Fye ! C'est très précieux ça pour toi, je peux pas ..." protesta Luna.

Il la fit taire en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

" Tu es bien plus précieuse que cette bague. Je t'en raconterais l'histoire plus tard." dit-il.

Mokona absorba la bague, et la transmit à la sorcière. Yuko se déclara satisfaite. Il était l'heure de partir pour le groupe à présent. Luna embrassa sa grand-mère une dernière fois, et revint à côté de Fye dont elle prit la main.

" Mokona Modoki ne peut plus attendre !"

Le manjuu s'envola pour ouvrir le passage interdimensionnel. Luna se serra contre Fye, qui passa un bras autour de sa taille.

" Prenez soin de ma petite fille, jeune homme. Sinon je vous retrouverais et je vous briserais ma canne sur la tête." avertit la grand-mère.

" Pas de souci !" sourit Fye.

Les couleurs du passage les enveloppèrent, et ils disparurent pour un nouveau monde et de nouvelles rencontres.


End file.
